Survivor series
by nickolas01
Summary: Reality Show con personajes de la serie con Oc, mas detalles en el primer capitulo, en el primer capitulo original haré un resumen decente XDXDX
1. Chapter 1

**Survivor Series**

 **Las reglas**

Se encontraba un campamento totalmente vacío había dos cabañas una que casi se derrumbaba y otro que era sumamente lujoso, luego se ve a Nickolas01 (Mi Oc personal, aquí tiene forma humana pero tiene cascos en vez de pies)

-hola lectores soy Nickolas01 soy el creador y el animador de este reality, junto con mi compañero el chef que aparecerá el prime capitulo oficial de este reality, ahora les mostrare las reglas –dije yo mientras caminaba por el campamento

-se realizará retos en cada capítulo para determinar quién tiene las agallas, el valor y la inteligencia para pasar las pruebas, está estrictamente prohibido usar magia y poderes tendrá que usar su fuerza y su inteligencia –dije yo caminando pero luego me doy cuenta que estaba a punto de caer de un barranco pero luego me di cuenta y camine para otro lado

Los equipos

-Habrá dos equipos totalmente combinados, ósea será una mescla de Oc con personajes originales de la serie, el equipo ganador del desafío será quien tenga el campamento lujoso, con yacusi, mayordomos y camas sumamente cómodas y el equipo perdedor sera quien ocupe el otro de mala gana hahaha –dije yo con una sonrisa

Eliminación

-los equipos se enfrentaran en contra para superar los desafíos, los primero dos miembros de ambos equipos que abandonen o pierdan el desafío quedaran amenazados y la única forma que se salgan de la amenazado es que su equipo gane el desafío, los amenazados del equipo que no pudo con el desafío quedaran amenazados, en eso el público votara por uno de ellos por el que tiene que ser eliminado, el que reciba más votos quedara eliminado y el eliminado será embarcado por el muelle de la vergüenza –dije yo Mostrando el muelle junto con un barco que se veía de segunda mano

Participante

Participante de la serie

Twilight

Pinkie

Fluttershy

Rarity

Rainbow Dash

Applejack

Luna

Celestia

Susent

Adagio

Aria

Sonata

Bigh Mac

Trixie

Rey Sombra

Spike

Participante Oc

Holy Blade

Vulcan (OC de SilverWolf850)

Puppet

Wrath

Yellow (de Cartman6x61)

Gunsmith (Gunsmith-6798)

Nick Ranyer

Jean Ranyer (mis oc)

Kasay (Oc de Kasay the Game pony)

-como ven tengo 16 participante de personajes de la serie y 9 personajes de Oc, necesito otros 7 Oc para empezar esta serie, para esto daré 3 semanas, el que quiere entrar me manda sus datos de sus Oc y los incluiré, mejor que se apresuren solo quedan 9 cupos, si no hay nadie interesado hare la serie con lo que tengo –dije Yo

Premios

-Los premios son tres y ustedes pueden elegir uno de ellos –dije yo mostrando un pizarrón con tres opción

1°.El primer Premio consiste en que pueden elegir cualquier Oc mio y lo pueden utilizar como quierasn (como villano, como rey, como juguete sexual), pueden hacer lo que quieran con el y eso incluye mi Oc personal

2°. El segundo premio es que ustedes pueden elegir unos de sus Oc y las puedo incluir en cualquiera de mis historias y esto incluye mi Fic de Naruto con my Little pony

3°. Ustedes pueden elegir que yo les haga una Historia propio de su Oc, y ustedes pueden elegir cualquier tema para la historia, Ya saben si quieren ser Héroes, una historia trágica o quieren un harem, lo que quieren ustedes

-bueno eso sería todo, espere que les guste la idea y espero a sus Oc para que participen, recuerden tienen 3 semanas para mandar sus datos y solo quedan 9 cupos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo adiós –dije Yo mientras me despedía

 **Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Survivor Series**

 **Capítulo 1: los equipos Evolution y Shield**

 **Solo dos me dijo como quería que apareciera su Oc así que los demás todos son antropomórficos, los personajes de MLP se vestirán de la misma manera que las películas y me van a matar por esto per decidí incluir a Blueblood, necesito a alguien patético**

Yo (Nickolas01 mi Oc personal) me encontraba en el muelle de la vergüenza con una sonrisa

-bienvenidos a este reality llamado Survivor Series, en este Fic habrá 32 participantes compitiendo para ganar el premio mayor, ahora solo hay que esperarlos…y hay están –dije yo mientras indicaba dos barcos, en unos de los barcos se encontraban Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Susent, Luna, Celestia, Trixie, Rey Sombra, Aria, Adagio, Sonata, Spike, Blueblood y Bigh Mac, el barco se detiene el muelle y todos bajan

-esto se ve interesante –dijo Luna al mirar el lugar

-¿emm y será seguro? –dijo Fluttershy sumamente asustada

-yeup –dijo Big Mac, pero luego se escucha un rugido de un oso –más o menos –dijo Big mac

-huyyy, será muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy divertido –dijo Pinkie muy emocionada

-la gran y poderosa Trixie ganara sin problema –dijo Trixie

-eso sí que el público no te hecha –dijo Twilight

-no me quedare aquí –dijo Rarity

-tranquila señorita, ¿Por qué no? –pregunto Applejack

-necesito un yacusi para mantener mi belleza, yo me voy –dijo Rarity

-pues espero que sepas nadar, el barco ya se fue heheheh –dije Yo mientras indicaba al barco que ya zarpo

-idiota –dijo Rarity enojada, mientras tanto Aria, Adagio y Sonata platicaban entre ellas

-recuerden de lo hablamos, necesitamos ganar para el tercer premio –dijo Adagio

-¿no sé por qué necesitamos una historia de ese bufón sin talento? –dijo Aria

-¡ESCUCHE ESO! –dije yo ofendido

-solo quiero ganar, escuche que él hace que Chrysalis sea un tanto buena, me gustaría que hiciera esto por nosotras –dijo Sonata

-lo que digas Sonata, nadie nos debe distraer –dijo Adagio

-atención, aquí vienen los demás participantes –dije yo

-pensé que nosotros éramos los únicos –dijo Celestia

-pues no heheheh –dije yo, en un barco se acerca al muelle y se detiene, en eso bajan Holy Blade (camisa a rayas de color negro y blanco con unos jeans celeste con botas negras), Vulcan (camisa blanca sin mangas con unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas blancas

-primero me gustaría presentar unos personajes de SilverWolf, el de camisa a rayas es la vestía indomable en su mundo él es Holy Blade y el otro es unos de los miembros de la patrulla Harmony y el más calvo de todos es Vulcan

-oye –dijo Vulcan ofendido

-ya acéptalo -dije Yo con una sonrisa, en eso se bajan Puppet, Yellow y Wrath (se visten de la misma manera que en fic del mercenario)

-y ahora les presento a unas de las integrantes del grupo más peligroso que se hallan visto en el fanfic, les presento a Puppet, Yellow y Wrath miembros del grupo las valquirias -dije Yo

-grrrrr –gruñía Wrath al verme

-y parece que sigue enojada por tener que aguantar a Nick ¿verdad? -dije yo

-¿quieres saber lo furiosa que estoy? -dijo Wrath siendo sostenida por sus amigas, en eso Nick y Jean Ranyer bajaron del barco

-¡YUUUU-HUUUU! -grito Nick al ver a unos de sus amigo

-presentando a unos de mis Oc el lunático favorito de todos y que asegura risas todo el tiempo, Nick Ranyer (se viste de la misma manera de mi fic el mercenario) y su hermana igual de loco pero no tanto como él y la más hermosa mujer letal de todos ella es Jean Ranyer -dije Yo con una sonrisa

-yu hu, estoy aquí para ganar y no me iré de aquí tan fácilmente –dijo Nick con una sonrisa, pero en eso se escuchó varias cachetadas, lo que paso fue que Nick había tocados todos los pechos de las chicas pero todas le dieron cachetadas

-y se ve que no cambias –dije Yo con vergüenza, Jean se fue para conocer a todos pero Vulcan empezó a manosear a Jean, pero lejos de molestarse Jean le empezó a coquetear, Vulcan ya estaba saliendo vapor por las orejas hasta que hace corto circuito -y tengo que arreglar a Vulcan hahaha -dije yo con varias herramientas, pero luego se ve Kasay un alicornio, con una vestimenta idéntica a Dante de Devil may Cry 3

-ahora les presento al dios supremo, el inmortal aparte de Nick y el más maldito de todos (de hechizo no del insulto) Kasay –dije Yo presentando a Kasay

-hola a todos –dijo Kasay bajando del barco con estilo

-me alegra que hallas venido –dije yo estrechando la mano de Kasay

-me alegra mucho conocerte –dijo Kasay, en eso bajan Lightnigh Ghost y Vergin, Lightning Ghost Pegaso su crin es de color verde oscuro en una parte y en la otra es verde claro al igual que su cola, su cuerpo es color verde oscuro y ojos verde, Vergin un Pegaso con un cuerno roto color mostaza y cabello negro

-bueno ahora les presento al fanático del color verde y el mejor guerrero de su universo es Lightningh Ghost y el villano de su dimensión Vergin

-como sea perdedor –dijo Vergin

-y se ve sumamente simpático –dije Yo con sarcasmo

-él es así, solo no le hagas caso -dijo Lightningh, después se baja del barco se baja Gunsmith con su camisa negra con sus pantalones azules y botas de vaquero

-y ahora les presento al semi-dios de su universo y el mejor en tele transportación y mejor que el transantiago él es Gunsmith -dije Yo presentado a Gunsmith

-hola compañero, me alegra que me incluyeras en esto -dijo Gunsmith

-gracias por participar -dije yo, en eso se baja Galaxy (oc de comet Galaxy) con camisa roja con unos pantalones negros y con botas negras

-y ahora les presento al poni de la galaxia (por sus poderes) y de los más extraño es que fue entrenado por Pinkie Galaxy

-hahahah esto será divertido -dijo Galaxy con mucha energía

-si lo será...para mi hahah -dije yo con una sonrisa malévola, luego baja Brodek Pony terrenal, color verde claro, crin negro con verde, la cola es flameada de los mismos colores que la crin, ojos verde lima

-y ahora les presento al más verdoso y nombrado caballero negro Brodek -dije yo

-que bien, estoy listo para ganar el premio -dijo Brodek muy confiado

-esa es la aptitud amigo -dije yo en eso aparece SheikDark, poni terrestre de color azul oscuro, ojos de color rojo y cabello y cola de color café con una chaqueta negra sin mangas

-hola compa, gracias por incluirme –dijo SheikDark

-ahora les presento al Caballeto del viento en su dimensión, al genial, guerrero, valiente, honesto, agradable, buen amigo, simpático, educado y enamorado de Fluttershy vistiendo con una camisa negra con una calavera y con unos pantalones cortos negro con unas zapatillas blancas él es Ventus Fast –dije Yo mientras que Ventus salió disparado del bote y medio una patada en la cara y yo caí al suelo

-no debiste decir eso –dijo Ventus un tanto sonrojado -y por ultimo pero no menos importante el poni terrestre con su compostura caballerosa, honesto a una naturaleza culta y voluntad inquebrantable, Pelaje negro, crin blanca y arreglada como la de Breaburn, ojos rojos él es Luminous Shadow –dije yo mientras que Luminous sale del barco -¿Cómo te sientes viejo? –dije yo

-si me disculpa, no soy tan viejo y si preguntas si estoy bien pues si gracias por preguntar –dijo Luminous haciendo una reverencia

-no hay problema amigo, ahora síganme –dije Yo caminando por el bosque

Primero en la ceremonia de eliminación

Había un puesto con varias tablas como sillas para sentarse y una fogata

\- bueno esto es la ceremonia de eliminación como les explique las reglas, cada uno de los equipos tendrá que superar los desafíos y dos de cada miembro que no pueda con el desafío será amenazados, para salvarse de eso su equipo debe ganar el desafío y los que no seguirán amenazados, en este lugar será lo último que vera el participante que sea eliminado –dije Yo con una sonrisa

-¿nosotros tenemos que elegir al eliminado? –dijo Celestia

-no, será el público, yo daré una semana para que voten y el que tenga más voto se va y no volverá...jamás hahah –dije Yo

-eso si es arriesgado –dijo Holy

-lo se, bueno ahora les explico, cerca de las cabañas hay un cuarto especial con una cámara donde pueden decir lo que quieran y el público los escuchara y funciona así cuando en medio de un desafío quieren expresarse solo vallan, el público lo sabrá así –dije yo

/CONFESION/

-así funciona cuando vean esto /confesión/, sabrán qué dirán los concursantes -dije yo con una sonrisa

/FIN CONFESION/

-¿entendieron? -dije Yo y todos asintieron con la cabeza -muy bien ahora hay tres cabañas una lujosa que el equipo ganador de cada desafío se quedara hay con todos lujos que hay dentro y el perdedor se quedara en una cabaña casi destruida y con arañas, cucarachas y otros amigos con mucha patas hahahaha ahora quiero que vallan a la comedor de la cabaña que esta entremedio de esas dos cabañas ahora -dije yo y todos fueron corriendo hacia la tercera cabaña -esto será divertido -dije yo con una sonrisa

Mientras con los concursantes

La mayoría corría para llegar primero

-¿qué crees que pasara aquí? -dijo Luna al lado de su hermana

-no lo sé, pero de seguro no nos gustara -dijo Celestia

Mientras que Rarity y Adagio estaban caminando

-oye dulzura ¿por qué no corres? -dijo Appleajck

-¿bromeas verdad?, estos zapatos no son para correr

/CONFESIONES/

-a veces me saca de quicio -dijo Applejack con algo de enojo

/FIN DE ESTATICA/

-como quieras –dijo Applejack mientras seguía corriendo

-¿y tú no corres? –dijo Rarity mientras miraba a Adagio

-no corro por dos opciones, estos zapatos no son para correr y no me gusta correr –dijo Adagio

Ya estando todos en la cabaña

-muy bien compañeros les presento a mi ayudante el chef jatchet-dije yo mientras indicaba a un poni terrestre del mismo físico de Bigh Mac de color café oscuro con un traje de chef –él les prepara la comida, pero no les aseguro que les gustes hehehe –dije yo mientras que el chef estaba sirviendo un plato de masa que se movía

-¿no podemos pedir pizza? –Dijo Galaxy, en eso el chef le lanzo un machete cerca de su mano –un simple no bastaba –dijo Galaxy

-no pienso comer esto –dijo Rarity

-te sugiero que comas, necesitas energía para la primera parte de la prueba -dije yo con una sonrisa no muy santa, ante la duda Rarity empezó a comer –muy bien primero los incluiré en los equipo, los equipos son Evolution y Shield y ahora los miembros –dije Yo

Evolution: Celestia, Blueblood, Twilight, Susent, Applejack, Wrath, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Brodek, Lightningn Ghost, Adagio, Trixie, Aria, Nick Ranyer, Ventus, y Puppet

Shield: Luna, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Holy Blade, Rarity, Gunsmith, Sonata, Big Mac, Vulcan, Luminous, SheikDark, Vergin, Yellow, Galaxy, Kasay, Jean Ranyer y sombra

 **(Nickolas01: si me olvide agregar a alguien me lo hace saber para poder arreglarlo)**

-muy bien, ya que están los equipo están formados, véanme en el acantilado dentro de una hora y vallan con sus trajes de baño–dije yo mientras me fui

-¿Qué serán los desafíos? –dijo SheikDark hacia Kasay

-no lo sé, pero por como lo dijo no nos gustara –dijo Kasay

-por favor, es nuestro primer desafío, no debe ser difícil –dijo Holy con mucha confianza

5 minutos después todos estaban encima en el acantilado, pero vieron que el acantilado era como de 300 metros de altura y al abajo había agua

-¿no debe ser difícil eh? –preguntaron todos mientras miraban a Holy

-oh diablos –dijo Holy

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y si me faltan un personaje les pido que me lo digan**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Survivor Series**

 **Capítulo 2: salto de vida o muerte XDXD**

 **Esta es la cosa, daré una semana para que voten quien será eliminado, luego de la semana actualizare el capítulo con el resultado**

La última vez en Survivor Series los participantes llegaron al campamento y se conocieron, con los equipos formados Evolution y Shield están listos para el primer reto

Todos se encontraban encima del acantilado mientras miraban abajo

-ehhh ¿de qué se trata este desafío? –dijo brodek

-me alegras que hayas preguntado, lo único que tiene que hacer es saltar desde una altura de 300 metros de altura al lago –dije Yo

-pan comido –dijo Rainbow

-si miran bien hay dos zonas señaladas, la ancha representa zona de peligro ya que la llenamos de sanguijuelas jhahaha y una última cosa, está prohibido usar sus alas para esto –dije yo mientras me reía

-¿y la más pequeña? –pregunto Fluttershy

-esa es la zona segura, no hay sanguijuela, estor seguro de eso, el desafío consta el que salta recibirá una herramienta para la segunda parte del desafío que consta construir una piscina –dije Yo

-¿y el que no salta? –pregunto Pinkie

-el que no salta no recibirá la herramienta que necesita y tendrá que usar este sombrero de gallina por el resto del día y los que no salten estarán amenazados para la eliminación –dije Yo mostrando el sombrero de gallina –el ganador recibirá una fiesta loca en la piscina y el perdedor vera como uno de su esquipo se va por el muelle de la vergüenza, bueno el primer equipo será Evolution –dije Yo

-emm ¿Quién va primero? –dijo Trixie pero nadie contesto

-heheh no se preocupen, todos saben que deben probar esto para que sea seguro –dijo Vulcan

 _Flashback_

 _Se encontraba el Chef y yo encima del acantilado_

 _-debemos averiguar si esto esta es segur y tú lo sabes –dije yo mientras veía al chef con su traje de baño_

 _-¿acaso me parezco a un ayudante? –dijo el chef_

 _-no pero los que tenía están todos en el hospital, vamos gallina salta –dije yo mientras imitaba a una gallina_

 _-no me pagan suficiente por esto –dijo el chef antes de saltar, después de unos segundo el chef cayo en la zona ancha -lo hice yuhu –dije el chef pero luego empezó a gritar y salió del agua, al salir estaba lleno de sanguijuelas_

 _-ok, me parece seguro –dije yo_

 _Fin Flashback_

-muy bien ¿Quién ira? –dijo Wrath

-las damas primero –dijo Blueblood con una sonrisa burlona

-yo lo are, no es la gran cosa, solo una caída de 300 metro –dijo Trixie, luego ella dio un salto y para su suerte ella callo a la zona segura

-súper, yo soy el siguiente –dijo Nick dando un salto pero para su mala suerte cayo a la zona ancha-oigan donde esta las sanguijuelas –dijo Nick pero luego empezó a gritar y al salir tenía una enorme sanguijuela comiéndose su brazo, con varios golpes logro quitársela, los siguientes fueron Celestia, Applejack, Wrath, Susent, Aria y Rainbow para su fortuna cayeron en la zona segura

-ehhh no, de ninguna manera yo no salto –dijo Adagio

-¿Qué paso Adagio? –dije Yo

-les tengo miedo a las alturas –dijo Adagio

-no hay problema, pero ahora estas amenazada y tendrás que usar esto –dije yo poniendo el sombrero de gallina, en eso Adagio se quedó arriba con migo

/CONFESIÓN/

-esa niña estará perdida, conozco como es y ella se va ir –dijo Blueblood con una sonrisa

/CONFESIÓN/

-estoy perdida –dijo Adagio con tristeza y con el gorro de Gallina

/FIN confesión/

-siguiente –dije yo, la siguiente fue Twilight, con miedo salto hacia la zona segura, el siguiente fue Puppet pero para su mala suerte cayo a la zona ancha, ella tranquilamente salió del agua con varias Sanguijuelas en su cuerpo y no mostraba ningún dolor, el siguiente fue Spike que por solo 2 centímetros cayo a la zona segura

-sí, sí, si lo logre –decía Spike muy feliz, el siguiente fue Brodek que cayó a la zona segura, el siguiente fue Lightningh Ghost

-YAAAAA-HUUUUUU –grito Lightningh Ghost pero al caer al agua lo hizo con las piernas abiertas y le causó un gran dolor-¡AAAAAAAUUUUUUCCHHHH! –grito Lightningh con dolor, todos los hombres sufrieron con el hasta las sanguijuelas tenían expresión de dolor

-ohhhh detesto cuando pasa esto –dije yo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa

-lo lamento inútil pero yo no salto –dijo Blueblood

-así ¿por? –dije yo

-por qué no quiero –dijo Blueblood

-bueno pero si no saltas, tu equipo no tendrá sus herramientas y podrían perder, y lo más importante no ganarían el ultimo desafío y podrías irte –dije yo

-es un riesgo mínimo, el otro equipo no tiene agallas para esto, y si pierde mi equipo estoy seguro que odian mucho más a Adagio que a mí –dijo Blueblood en eso le pongo el sombrero de gallina -muy bien el resultado es del equipo Evolution son de 14 saltadores y 2 gallinas, equipo Shield, superen esto y ganaran una leve ventaja para construir la piscina –dije Yo

-genial ¿Quién primero?-dijo Holy pero nadie respondió ya que todos veían la

-emmm no quiero saltar –dijo Rarity

-¿Por qué? –dijo Vulcan

-emmm hola, se me mojara el cabello –dijo Rarity

-por favor no seas dramática –dijo Luna dándole un leve golpe en la espalda, para la mala suerte de Rarity el leve golpe la hizo caer al acantilado y para su fortuna cayo a la zona segura

-mi cabello –dijo Rarity al ver como quedo su pelo

-lo siento –dijo Luna lanzándose al acantilado y cayo a la zona segura

-yo creí que era un Show de talento –dijo Sonata con miedo

-heheheeh si eheheheh no –dije Yo, Sonata sin más remedio salto gritando, luego Bigh Mac salto, Jean salto pero termino como su hermano, Pinkie sonriendo y riendo, Luminous, SheikDark, Vergin y Galaxy saltaron hacia la zona segura

-no…no puedo…tengo miedo…lo siento –dijo Fluttershy

-tranquila Fluttershy, entiendo tu situación, así que déjame hacer algo, recibirás el gorro pero también recibirás un pollito –dije Yo entregándole el pollito bebe

/CONFESION/

-¡YAY! -grito Fluttershy mientras tenía el pollito en su mano

/FIN CONFESIÓN/

-hagámoslo –dijo Holy mientras chocaba los cinco con Vulca, Holy salto y cayó hacia la zona segura, Sombra fue el siguiente y para su mala suerte cayo a la zona ancha quedando totalmente cubierto de Sanguijuelas, Gunsmith salto y cayo a la zona segura, Yellow salto y por poco consigue estar en la zona segura, Kasay también salto y sobrevivió XDXDX el ultimo que quedaba era Vulcan

-muy bien equipo Shield, si Vulcan salta ustedes ganan –dije Yo con un megáfono

-Vamos Vulcan, tu puedes –gritaban todos sus conocidos, en eso Vulcan se pone flotadores y respira con calma

/CONFESIONES/

-estoy nervioso, la verdad es que…no soy un buen nadador –dijo Vulcan

/CONFESIONES/

-veo al muchacho y digo…jamás lo ara –dijo Nick

/CONFESIONES/

-lo veo y digo si salta….se va a morir –dijo Adagio

/FIN DE CONFESIONES/

-Vamos amigo no hay presión –dije yo y Vulcan se tranquilizó un poco –ok si hay presión –dije Yo y Vulcan vuelve a estar nervioso da unos pasos hacia atrás para ganar velocidad

-voy a morir, ahora si voy a morir –dijo Vulcan, todos sus compañeros estaban viendo a Vulcan

-vamos compañero –dijo Jean al mirar a Vulcan, Vulcan estaba con los ojos cerrados y con los puños cerrados, de repente Vulcan empieza a correr

-¡SIIII! –Grito Vulcan saltando -¡RAYOS! –grito Vulcan preparando un zambullida de cañón, al caer al agua provoco que una gran cantidad de agua mojara a todos, Vulcan al ver que estaba en la zona segura empezó a celebrar –sí, sí, sí, soy el jefe, ¿Quién es el jefe?, ¿yo soy el Jefe? –dijo Vulcan

-¡LOS GANADORES DEL PRIMER DESAFIO, EL EQUIPO SHIELD! –dije yo, mientras que el equipo ganador celebraba

-eso fue genial Vulcan –dijo Holy pero luego ve que Vulcan buscaba algo -¿Qué paso? –dijo Holy

-¿creo que perdí mi traje de baño? –dijo Vulcan y todos empezaron a quejarse de Vulcan

Devuelta al campamento

Todos se encontraban en la cabaña con herramientas y enfrente de ellos se encontraban dos agujeros

-muy bien dentro de esos agujeros tendrán que hacer sus piscinas, como el equipo de Shield gano el primer desafío ellos tienen solo una cuarta parte de la piscina hecha, tienen que hacer el yeso y poner la cerámica luego de que todo esté listo deben llenarla con agua, el primer equipo con la piscina llena ganara –dije Yo

-pero se demorara mucho en que se seque el cemento y el pegamento de la cerámica –dijo Luna

-por eso pueden usar sus alas para hacer que se seque más rápido –dije yo mientras que todos se estaban preparando –muy bien Listos….ahora –dije Yo y todos empezaron con el desafío

Evolution

-muy bien, debemos separarnos, Nick, Adagio, Susent y Blueblood busquen agua para tenerlo listo, los demás podemos preparar la piscina –dijo Celestia

-si señora –dijo Nick y el con el grupo se fue a buscar agua, mientras los demás estaban aplicando el yeso en el agujero

Shield

-muy bien, tenemos solo un cuarto de la piscina, solo debemos concentrarnos en terminar el resto –dijo Luna

-si quieren voy a buscar agua para tener adelantado algo –dijo Gunsmith

-genial –dijo Luna, Gunsmith fue a buscar agua

/CONFESIONES/

-¿saben?, normalmente aprovecharía esto para hablar con Adagio y a ver si consigo algo con ella, pero solo tengo un problema, y ese problema se llama Blueblood a y otro es que Nick ya tiene novia se llama Chrysalis, pero ese punto es algo complicado…yo no soy el Nick de esa dimensión–dijo Nick con una sonrisa pervertida XDXD

/FIN CONFESIONES/

-¿así que le temes a las alturas? –dijo Nick

-no es mi culpa, que les tenga miedo –digo Adagio

-sí y gracias a ti tenemos menos herramientas que el otro grupo –dijo Blueblood

-y yo recuerdo que tú tampoco saltaste, ella tiene una excusa –dijo Nick

-como si me importara lo que ustedes piensen –dijo Blueblood

-¿Cómo lo guantas en tu universo? –dijo Adagio

-mi otro yo no lo aguanta, él siempre es así, pero lo pago muy caro cuando le dijo la palabra prohibida a mi amiga –dijo Nick recordando cómo se puso Lightningh the killer al escuchar esa palabra

-heheh me gustaría verlo –dijo Adagio -¿y tú que eres en tu universo? –dijo Adagio

-mi otro yo es un mercenario que protege a las princesas y a sus amigas de Sombra –dijo Nick

Mientras que con Gunsmith

Él se encontraba buscando el lago

-este lugar es muy confuso, pero muy aburrido si no voy con alguien –dijo Gunsmith

Mientras de vuelta con los grupos

El equipo Shield estaba un poco adelantado ya que tenía más de la mitad de la piscina, el equipo Evolution hacía la piscina en un ritmo apresurado pero lo hacían bien, mientras que Nick, Adagio, Blueblood y Gunsmith traían agua para sus equipos con unos baldes

Holy aplicaba el cemento en todo el agujero mientras que Fluttershy y Galaxy usaban sus alas para que el cemento se secara rápido

Ya pasando 1 hora el equipo de Shield ya había terminado de construir la piscina y ahora empezaban a llenarla con agua, 10 minutos después el equipo Evolution ya había terminado y rápidamente empezaron llenarla con agua

Con los miembros del equipo Evolution

Nick, Adagio y Blueblood corrían con los baldes de agua llenos, en un momento Adagio tropieza y cae al suelo fuertemente, Blueblood solo la ignoro y se fue

-¿olle estas bien? –dijo Nick

-si solo un tropezón –dijo Adagio intentando pararse pero cae al suelo con un dolor insoportable, Nick la cargo en su espalda mientras que con una mano llevaba sus baldes de agua

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –dijo Adagio un poco sonrojada

-solo intento ayudar –dijo Nick

-eso lo veo, pero me refiero que haces tocándome el trasero con tu otra mano –dijo Adagio y sentir la mano de Nick en su trasero

-emmm…agarrándote –dijo Nick con una sonrisa, en eso Adagio le un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Volviendo con los equipos

-atención solo les falta una cubeta al equipo Shield para llenar la piscina y solo tres al equipo Evolution –dije yo con un megáfono, en eso Blueblood lleva su cubeta a su equipo

-¿Dónde está Nick y Adagio? –dijo Aria

-no lo sé –dijo Blueblood retirándose de lugar, pasaron 5 minutos ni Gunsmith ni Nick con Adagio aparecieron, pero de repente llegan los tres con las cubetas que les faltaban su equipo, Nick aun cargando a Adagio corrió y Gunsmith también corrió, el peso de Adagio y con las cubetas les hacía a Nick muy difícil correr rápido, mientras que Gunsmith lo alcanzo, todos pensaban que sería empate, pero Gunsmith se arriesgó y lanzo la cubeta con el agua hacia la piscina, el agua cayo en la piscina ocasionando de que él y su grupo ganara

-¡LOS GANADORES EL EQUIPO SHIELD! –grite yo mientras el equipo Shield celebraba, pero Sonata no celebro ya que fue a ver que le paso a Adagio

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Celestia

-Adagio se tropezó y creo que se lastimo el tobillo –dijo Nick

-tal vez perdieron, pero me alegra que la hallas ayudado –dijo Sonata

-no hay de que, por cierto Adagio, debes bajar de peso –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

Ceremonia de Eliminación

Todo el grupo de Evolution se encontraban en la ceremonia y Nick se encontraba con la mejilla roja con la forma de una mano y Adagio estaba muy enfadada ya que Nick la llamo gorda, todos tenían un malvavisco excepto Adagio y Blueblood (quise copiar de una serie animada que yo veía)

-bueno así está la cosa, los participantes que tengan un malvavisco significa que están a salvo, como Blueblood y Adagio son los amenazados el público tendrá que votar por bien que se va de este programa y no volverá…jamás –dije Yo, mientras que Adagio estaba nerviosa y Blueblood estaba confiado –el que no reciba el malvavisco tendrá que irse por el muelle de la vergüenza –dije Yo -muy bien contando con los votos daré el resultado pero tengo que decir que recibí tanto como comentarios y mensajes privados, y quiero decirle que la diferencia es de un voto, fuero de 8 contra 9-dije Yo, esto se sorprendio a Blueblood y a Adagio ya que pensaron que todos votaran por solo una vota

Música dramática XDXDXD

-el siguiente malvavisco que salvara al participante amenazado es para... –dije Yo los dos estaban nerviosos -... para Adagio -dijo Yo lanzando el malvavisco a ella -eso significa que va por el muelle de la vergüenza -dije Yo indicando al muelle

-¡SII! -grito Adagio pero luego se callo por el dolor de su tobillo

-no celebres tanto Adagio, tu te salvaste solo por uno, pero no te sientas mal, lo que votaron por ti dijeron que seria un problema que tengas el dolor de tobillo si el próximo desafió es físico, pero te advierto si vuelves a estar amenazada es posible que te vallas -dije yo

/CONFESIONES/

-odio cuando el tiene razón -dijo Adagio

/FIN CONFESIONES/

Blueblood subió al barco y se despedía, yo por buena onda, lo despedí pero en el fondo me alegro que se halla ido

mientras que con el grupo de Shield celebraban en la piscina y como son buena onda invitaron al grupo Evolution a la fiesta

-muy bien, el primer eliminado se fue y nos quedan 32, ¿quien sera el próximo?, ¿que desafió se me ocurrirá?, ¿quien me pagara por esto?, descubran la respuesta en el siguiente desafió de Survivor Series -dije Yo mientras me despedía

 **Continuara**

 **Y aquí esta el primer eliminado valla recibí tantos votos pero al final se quedo Adagio y Blueblood se despidió de los tres premios a elegir**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós XDXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Survivor Series**

 **Capítulo 3: el último despierto**

 **PERDON PERO ME HABIA EQUIVOCADA, SOMBRA DEVERIA ESTAR EN EL EQUIPO EVOLUTION Y NO SHIELD**

La última semana en Survivor Series, vimos como los participantes estuvieron en su primer desafío, hubo grandes ganadores y gallinas gracias a Vulcan y a Gunsmith el equipo Shield se llevó la victoria, al final Blueblood fue el que se fue, y ahora si creen que el primer desafío fue mortal…..no saben nada de mi hehehe ahora veremos el segundo desafío

Durante una semana completa el equipo Shield estaban en el campamento de lujo y Rarity no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de usar todo para mantener su belleza, el equipo Evolution tuvo que pasar la semana en el campamento de tercera, sufriendo cucarachas, arañas y más cosas con varias patas y para mala suerte de Adagio tuvo que ponerse un yeso y para caminar tiene que usar una muletas, todos dormían plácidamente hasta que yo con un megáfono y una corneta hago mucho ruido despertando de golpe, en la cabaña donde se encontraba el equipo Shield al escuchar el ruido se despertaron de golpe, Rarity por el susto se levantó de golpe pero se golpeó en la cabeza con el adorno que hizo

-auch, son las 7 de la mañana (se va hacia la ventana) ¿crees que soy una granjera? –dijo Rarity con enojo

-ojala, Applejack estaba despierta a la 6 de la mañana –dije yo mientras indicaba a Applejack mientras se estiraba

Ya con todos despiertos y listos

Todos estaban con sus equipos, Holy hacia calentamiento para despertar con energías y no era el único ya que varios lo hacían, Adagio salía del campamento con su pierna enyesada y apoyándose con las muletas

-esto apesta –dijo Adagio

-no tanto como el campamento en donde estábamos –dijo Aria, mientras Pinkie saltaba súper emocionada, Wrath intentaba controlarse, pero esta Niña se parece mucho a Laugh y esto le hacía hervir su sangre

-muy bien campistas, espero que se preparen porque su desafío empieza en 1 minuto –dije Yo

-¿sin desayunar? –pregunto Vergin

-oohh desayunaran….después de correr 20 kilómetros alrededor al lago –dije Yo

-ohhh ahora te crees gracioso….¿sabes que sería gracioso? –dijo Vergin caminando amenazada mente hacia mí, en eso Puppet y Applejack la detuvieron

-Vergin trata de controlarte –dijo Twilight

-¿estas disfrutando esto? –dijo Vergin

-un poco, ahora prepárense –dije yo

/CONFESIONES/

-Vergin está loco, solo ha estado una semana aquí y casi le rompe la pierna a Ventus en una pelea, rompió la puerta del campamento y derribo el techo –dijo Twilight

/FIN CONFESIONES/

Todos se encontraban en línea mientras se preparaban para salir

-en sus marcas…listos….ya –dije Yo y todos salieron corriendo, Adagio solo caminaba ya que estaba en muleta y con el pie enyesado, y para no estar solo Aria y Sonata le hacían compañía

15 Minutos después

Todos seguían corriendo muy atrás lugar estaban Adagio, Sonata, Aria, Fluttershy y Rarity

-¿Por qué no corren? –dijo Sonata

-emm prefiero….estar con alguien en vez de estar sola en un bosque oscuro y espeluznante –dijo Fluttershy con miedo

-y yo no corro con plataforma –dijo Rarity, en eso ven a Vulcan tirado en el piso

-no…puedo…respirar…debo…enfermedad –dijo Vulcan mientras respiraba por la boca

-si se llama mala nutrición, investígalo –dijo Rarity, en eso Applejack llega muy cansada

-¿Cuál es tu excusa? , flacuchenta y…. ahhh demasiado cansada para insultar –dijo Applejack muy cansada

Ya en el comedor todos se encontraban en el comedor muy cansados

-eres cruel Nickolas –dijo Holy tirado en la mesa

-¿lo creen? –Dije yo con una sonrisa mientras me ponía delante de una cortina -¿Quién tiene hambre? –dije yo mientras que la cortina se eleva y se ve un banquete digno de un rey

/CONFESIONES/

-después de una semana de comer lo que nos prepara el chef….casi me pongo a llorar –dijo Aria

/CONFESIONES/

-Y lo vi, era un manjar, había pavo, un plato gigante de ensaladas y muchas cosas…me dan un minuto –dijo Vulcan a punto de llorar

/FIN DE LA CONFESIONES/

Después de 20 minutos, los participantes devoraron la comida

-espero que lo Allan disfrutado y ahora empezaremos con el segundo desafío –dije yo

-¿este no lo era? –dijo Vulcan

-¿Qué más quiere? –dijo Rainbow

-ella tiene Razón, ¿no sufrimos suficiente? –dijo Sombra

-déjenme pensarlo…No….es hora del Despierta ton –dije Yo

-¿el regueton? –dijo Vulcan

-no el regueton, el despierta ton, es muy fácil, el último en quedar despierto gana –dije Yo

-¿estás diciendo que los 20 kilómetros que corrimos, arriesgaste el estado físico de Adagio y toda esta comida, era parte de tu plan para no mantenernos despierto tanto tiempo? –dijo Kasay

-correcto –dije yo

-diablos, es muy bueno –dijo Bigh Mac un poco enojado

-ahora tengo noticias, primero deben dirigirse a la ceremonia de eliminación para poder verlos, segundo hace poco recibí un mensaje diciendo que parece muy injusto que solo dos estén nominados para la eliminación así que solo por este desafío el equipo que pierda todos sus miembros estarán nominados –dije Yo en eso todos se asustaron –yayayayaya –dije Yo mientras los demás se van de la cafetería

-dime ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase para que todos se duermen? –dijo Nick hacia Adagio

-como una hora –dijo Adagio en eso aparece Vulcan con la acara de muerto –tal vez menos –dijo Adagio

12 horas después

Todos se encontraban despiertos pero muy cansados, Vergin solo estaba parado con los ojos abiertos y no se movia, Twilight leía un libro demasiado grande para entretenerse, en eso aparece Vulcan con una sonrisa

-despierto 12 horas, puedo hacer eso dormido ¡yuhuuu! –dijo Vulcan muy animado, pero de repente cae dormido con una sonrisa

Shield: 15

Evolution: 16

-esto es lo más aburrido que eh hecho –dijo Adagio junto con Sonata y Aria

-podría ser peor –dijo Nick

-¿Cómo? –dijo Adagio

-podría estar sin ti y no tendría con quien hablar –dijo Nick causando que Adagio desvié la mirada con la cara roja

/CONFESIONES/

-UUUU –dijo Sonata con una sonrisa

/CONFESIONES/

-¿Qué es lo que acabo de ver? –dijo Aria muy sorprendida

/FIN CONFESIONES/

Todos se mantenían despiertos, pero Sombra vio lo que estaba haciendo Nick y se le ocurrió un plan

/CONFESIONES/

-Mi plan es hacer que el equipo contrario pierda y seguir en el juego y matar toda confianza pero para eso debo mantener a mi equipo despierto –dijo Sombra

/FIN CONFESIONES/

Sombra veía a todos deduciendo quien podría hacer una amenaza, y lo primero que se le ocurrió es a Holy Blade, él era el favorito de las mujeres y unos de los más conocidos, era el más peligroso pero sería más peligroso si hiciera algo con el así que lo dejo para más tarde, siguió buscando hasta que encontró a Pinkie y a Sonata conversando muy animadamente –perfecto –dijo Sombra con una sonrisa siniestra

24 horas desde que empezó el desafío

Todos aún seguían despierto pero no faltaba mucho para que se rindieran

-muy bien, llegaron las marcas de 24 horas, es hora de subir el nivel –dije Yo y con mi magia aparecen libros –cuentos de hadas –dije yo y el chef aparece con un traje de oveja, casi todos se reían de el

-¿habla enserio? –dijo SheikDrak

-Había una vez en un reino muy aburrido, en un pueblo muy aburrido –dije yo contando el cuento, ya leyendo un buen rato Celestia, Trixie y Puppet cayeron al suelo durmiendo

Shield: 15

Evolution: 13

40 horas desde que empezó el desafío Sonata y Pinkie cayeron dormidas

Shield: 13

Evolution: 13

-muy bien ¿canción favorita? –dijo Adagio hacia Nick

-mi nombre es Rock n Roll de mago de oz –dijo Nick y pensó en una pregunta -¿color favorito? –dijo Nick

-emmmm morado oscuro –dijo Adagio dando un bostezo

-oye no te duermas, ¿dime tu momento de película favorito? –dijo Nick

-te parecerá cursi –dijo Adagio

-te prometo que no –dijo Nick

-muy bien, cuando el ángel besa a la chica en la película el ángel enamorado –dijo Adagio

-yo sé cuál ¿te gusta esa película? –dijo Nick con una sonrisa, en eso aparece Vulcan desnudo enfrente de los dos, ambos abren los ojos a mas no poder y ven donde estaba Vulcan y ven toda su ropa tirada en el suelo y luego ven a Vulcan dirigiéndose al bosque

/CONFESIONES/

-mencione que comí atún en el banquete, lo malo del atún es que me hace caminar dormido –dijo Vulcan

/FIN CONFESIONES/

Luego el Chef aparece en un traje de bailarina tirando un polvo que hace que todos den unos bostezos, Lightninght ghost se amarra a un árbol y cuando el polvo lo toca Lightninght Ghost se duerme pero el árbol se cae con el

Shield: 13

Evolution: 12

-fuera abajo –dijo Aria muy cansada, en eso Sonata y Adagio roncan iguales mientras se mueven

-increíble, son casi iguales –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

Después de un rato, Nick y Adagio estaban acostados pero despiertos

-¿siguen despiertas? –dijo Nick

-sí, es extraño pero estoy tan cansada que ya no estoy cansada... ¿eso tiene sentido? –dijo Adagio

-no tengo idea –dijo Aria

-¿Dónde esta la osa menor? –dijo Nick

-por ahí, si vez la osa mayor y buscas en los lados y la estrella más brillantes, hay esta la osa menor –dijo Adagio

Con Vulcan

Vulcan estaba en el acantilado del desafío anterior y casi se ce pero se da vuelta, pero eso no sirvió de mucho ya que se tiro de espalda

Volviendo a los demás

-increíble, esta como una estatua, no se ha movido por más de 40 horas –dijo Yellow mientras veía a Vergin, Bigh Mac lo toco y abrió los ojos

-tiene los ojos pintados los vi –dijo Wraht

-silencio, tengo que ver esto –dije yo, cuando me acerco a Vergin él se mantiene con los ojos abiertos pero al parpadear veo que tiene los ojos pintados –a eso le llamo habilidad pero quedas fuera amigo –dije yo

Shield: 12

Evolution: 12

72 horas desde que empezó el desafió

Casi todos se habían quedado dormidos y el marcador era

Shield: 2 (Holy y Luna)

Evolution: 4 (Nick, Adagio, Sombra y Aria)

-mataría por un café ahora –dijo Adagio demasiado cansada

-¿pero qué les pasa? Ya han pasado más de 72 horas, ya ríndanse –dije Yo mientras me tomo un café

-eres muy cruel –dijo Luna

-muy bien, ustedes 5 se quedan conmigo, el resto vallan a las duchas por amor al cielo, apestan –dije yo y todos se fueron quedándose solo los que aún estaban despiertos por 72 horas –no quería llegar a esto, le dije eso a Chef pero no puedo creer que sean tan duros, así que se me ocurrió la fórmula de sueño más aburrida de la historia –dije Yo

/CONFESIONES/

-ahora que…..sabes que estoy lista –dijo Aria

/CONFESIONES/

-algo muy aburrido…..solo puede ser…..o no….no lo ara –dijo Holy

/FIN CONFESIONES/

-la historia de la biblia religiosa –dije Yo con una sonrisa siniestra

/CONFESIONES/

-lo odio –dijo Holy

/FIN CONFESIONES/

Mientras yo les leía la biblia Vulcan en el rio cerca de las cabañas, su grupo tuvo que sacarlo y llevándoselo para ponerle ropa, también tuvieron que llevarse a Rarity y a Fluttershy ya que al ver a Vulcan desnudo se desmayaron

80 horas desde que el desafío empezó

-y dios dijo –decía Yo mientras seguía leyendo hasta yo me empezaba a aburrir, en medio de la lectura, Luna, Sombra y Aria cayeron dormidos

-¿Nick? –Dijo Adagio pero Nick cayo dormido al suelo –No me dejen –dijo Adagio asustada ya que todo depende de ella

Shield: 1

Evolution: 1

-un receso para ir al baño, ¿alguien quiere? –dije Yo

-aguante tanto, puedo seguir aguantando –dijo Holy

-¿puedes aguantar otras 500 paginas? –dijo Adagio con una sonrisa burlona

-tienen 5 minutos, ¿eso sí que no les molesta algo de compañía? –dije Yo mientras un camarógrafo iba con Holy

-ok, pero no entren –dijo Holy, Adagio se quedó sentada a esperar pero sus ojos le pesaban

En los Baños

-¿Holy esta hay? –dijo el camarógrafo, en eso sale Holy

-vamos –dijo Holy pero en medio del Camino Holy cayó al suelo totalmente dormido

Volviendo con Nickolas y Adagio

Mientras yo esperaba a Holy un ayudante me pasa una nota

-y tenemos noticias, parece que Holy no pudo más, eso significa que la ganadora es… -dije Yo e inmediatamente Adagio cae al suelo ya totalmente dormida

Shield: 0

Evolution: 1

-¡ES ADAGIO, EVOLUTION GANA! –dije yo mientras levantaba la mano de Adagio

Ceremonia de eliminación

Todos el Grupo Shield estaban en la ceremonia incluyendo a Holy pero él estaba durmiendo

-muy bien como saben quiero probar algo que me llego en un mensaje, eso significa que cualquiera puede irse, el que no reciba un malvavisco se tendrá que ir y directo al valle de la vergüenza y no volverá jamás, los que reciben los malvavisco son…..Luna, Fluttershy, Holy-dije yo pero Holy estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta pero como tengo buena puntería se la arrojo en la boca -Pinkie, Rarity, Gunsmith, Vulcan, Bigh Mac, Luminous, Yellow, Galaxy, Sheik Dar y Kasay -dije yo, todos los nombrados tenían un malvavisco Jean, Sonata y Vergin no tenían uno -tres participantes y dos malvavisco el próximo malvavisco es para...Jean -dije Yo lanzando el malvavisco

-yupii -dijo Jean muy feliz

-muy bien solo queda un malvavisco, Sonata y Vergin...unos de ustedes se quedara con esto y sera... -dije yo mientras que ambos estaban nerviosos -...para Sonata -dije yo lanzando el malvavisco a Sonata y ella se lo comía muy feliz -eso Significa que Vergin se va -dije Yo, en eso Vergin de mal humor se levanta y se va al muelle de la vergüenza

-Suerte para la próxima hahahaha -dijo Lightninght Ghost con burla, en eso Vergin le lanza un palo y se entierra en una piedra que estaba detras de Lightninght -oye relájate -dijo Lightnight Ghost, Vergin subió sus cosas al barco y se fue muy amargado

-debo decir que esta ceremonia de eliminación no fue tan especial...pero igual me pagan ¡CON BONO! -dije Yo con una sonrisa

 **Continuará**

 **bien espero que les alla gustado, y como me dijeron el próximo capitulo el tipo de eliminación sera como lo tenia anteriormene**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós**


	5. Chapter 5

**Survivor Series**

 **Capítulo 4: rescatando a la compañera**

La Ultima vez en Survivor series, nuestros concursantes tuvieron una carrera a las 7 de la mañana y comieron como reyes, pero todo esto fue un plan de mi parte para hacer que ellos no se quedaran despiertos para el despierta ton, uno por uno cayeron durante 80 horas de cuanto duro el desafío, Sombra está planeando algo y creo que va por Holy, Sonata y Pinkie, mientras que el despierta ton se hacía Nick creo que anoto puntos para Adagio y funciono hahaha, al final Holy y Adagio se quedaron solos hasta que Holy no pudo más y así Adagio le dio la victoria a Evolution , Vegin se fue por su actitud y por hacer trampa de una forma ingeniosa

-2 se fueron pero me quedan más por torturar hahahah –dije yo mientras acariciaba un topo -¿Qué equipo ganara hoy?, ¿Qué participante se ira? –Dije yo pero en eso el topo me muerde el dedo –auch ¿Quién necesitara un vacuna contra la rabia por este insensato? –Dije yo mientras veía al topo –descúbranlo en este capítulo de Survivor Series

En el comedor

Los dos equipos seguían cansados por el desafío anterior

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunte con una sonrisa

-estate 80 horas despierto y veras como estamos –dijo Holy muy mal humorado

-¿Qué tan mal estas? –pregunte

-¿quieres saberlo? –dijo Holy enojado (estar 80 horas sin dormir pone malhumorado a cualquiera)

-nooo, mejor no –dije mientras retrocedía, en eso llega Vulca muy feliz

-¡ESTOY LLENO DE ENERGIA! –Grito Vulcan a todo pulmón haciendo que todos lo miren de mala gana -¿Qué? –dijo Vulcan

/CONFESIONES/

-pues claro que esta con energías, el muy cabeza de mosquito solo se quedó dormido 12 horas y se paseó por todo el bosque desnudo –dijo Luna muy molesta

/Fin confesiones/

-atención todos es Adagio –dije yo mientras Adagio entraba ya totalmente recuperada de su tobillo, el equipo Evolution empezó a aplaudirle por lograr la victoria y algunos del equipo Shield aplaudieron como buenos perdedores

-¿Por qué aplaudimos? –dijo Sonata con una sonrisa a Bigh Mac, Adagio se sentó al lado de Aria y de Nick

-Estoy tan cansada… que no siento la cara –dijo Adagio mientras su cabeza cayo muy fuerte en la mesa

-ahora solo coman en una hora los veré acá –dije yo mientras me iba

/Confesiones/

-es hora de poner mi plan en acción –dijo Sombra con una sonrisa malévola

/fin confesiones/

En eso Sombra se acercó a Sonata

-oye Sonata ¿quieres saber algo que escuche? –dijo Sombra

\- uhhh chisme, cuenta, cuenta –dijo Sonata con entusiasmo

-me entere que Holy está enamorado de ti –dijo Sombra

-¿e…enserio? –dijo Sonata muy roja

-así es, pero también escuche que Pinkie está enamorada de el –dijo Sombra con una sonrisa

-¿enserio? –dijo Sonata no muy feliz de oír eso

-sí, yo lo digo como amigo –dijo Sombra y se fue con una sonrisa y sin que Sonata se diera cuenta se fue con Pinkie

-Pinkie ¿supiste que Holy te ama? –dijo Sombra

-¿eso es verdad? –dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-claro, pero escuche por ahí que Sonata también está enamorada de el –dijo Sombra mientras se iba, Sonata y Pinkie se miraron con ira, Ya pasando la hora llegue al comedor

-muy bien espero que todos estén listo, el desafío es que deben rescatar a una de sus compañeras, para eso tienen que elegir unos de sus compañeros para que sea al que tienen que recatar –dije yo mientras esperaba

Ambos equipos discutían para saber quién será al que tienen que rescatar, en el equipo Evolution decidió por Adagio, ya que no puede hacer mucho ya que se caí dormida, el equipo Shield decidieron a Fluttershy por ser muy delicada y para que Luminous tenga razón para recatarla

-perfecto, ahora el resto debe correr hacia el bosque y buscar partes de un mapa, en total son 6 pedazos de mapa, los mapas son exactamente iguales pero en la parte de atrás tienen los símbolos de sus equipos –dije Yo

 **Evolution: .cl/search?q=evolution+wwe &biw=1600&bih=799&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi_pYToiq_KAhXMIpAKHUyjAn4Q_AUIBigB#imgrc=mhZIVl2CYe7vLM%3A**

 **Shield: .cl/search?q=evolution+wwe &biw=1600&bih=799&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi_pYToiq_KAhXMIpAKHUyjAn4Q_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&q=shield+wwe+simbolo&imgrc=ofSp1vDtMw3KwM%3A**

-y para ganar deben volver con las rescatas y con todo su grupo en la meta, los amenazados serán los dos últimos participante –dije Yo mientras que Fluttershy y una dormida Adagio se fueron del comedor conmigo

Mientras los equipos esperaban en la cocina

Holy estaba durmiendo un poco antes de empezar la competencia pero en eso Sonata y Pinkie se sentaron junto a el

-hola… -dijo Holy mientras siguió durmiendo, Sonata y Pinkie se veían con ira y rayos que salían de sus ojos chocaban entre ellas, todos veían esta escena muy preocupados

-esto se pondrá feo –dijo Luminous

-y que lo digas –dijo SheikDark muy preocupado, en ese momento llegue yo

-bien, antes de empezar necesito a Twilighty y a Gunsmith –dije yo, ambos se acercaron y nos fuimos

En medio del bosque

Gunsmith y Twilight estaban atrapados en unas jaulas

-¡NICKOLAS ¿Por qué NOS TIENES AQUÍ?! –grito Twilight muy enojada

-es parte del desafío, antes de que los equipos busquen deben liberarlos sabiendo cuantos caramelos hay en este frasco, ellos deben ingresar la cantidad exacta y así lo podrán liberar –dije yo

-¿enserio? ¿No pudiste crear algo menos inmaduro? –dijeron Twilight y Gunsmith

/Confesiones/

-voy a ignorar eso –dije yo un tanto molesto

/fin confesiones/

-ha y el chef se encargara de vigilarlos, no pueden decir cuánto caramelos hay en los frascos, ellos deben saberlo ellos –dije yo, en eso el chef estaba disfrazado de guardia –vigílalos bien –dije yo

-señor, si señor –dijo el chef en posición

Volviendo con los demás

Todos estaban en posición de carrera para ir al bosque y encontrar los pedazos de mapas, Holy descanso lo bastante para estar en este desafío

-muy bien ¿están todos listos? –dije yo

-¡SII! –gritaron todos

-en sus marcas…listos…¡FUERA! –grite yo y todos empezaron a correr hacia el bosque

En el bosque

Todos empezaron a buscar los mapas, excepto Rarity ya que a ella le toco revisar en un charco de lodo

-vamos Rarity, necesitamos que busques hay –dijo Applejack

-pero…ensuciare mi hermoso vestido –dijo Rarity

-no sigas así, y solo busca –dijo Applejack dando un golpe en la espalda pero el golpe hizo que Rarity terminara cayéndose al charco de lodo

-¡APPLEJACK…MI ROPA! –dijo Rarity mientras se levantaba pero al hacerlo vio que un pedazo del mapa estaba en su pie

-buen trabajo Rarity –dijo Applejack muy contenta

Evolution: 1

Shield: 0

Holy junto con Sonta y Pinkie buscaban en los arbustos

-no encuentro nada ¿y ustedes? –dijo Holy mientras seguía buscando

-no aun no, pero encontré un taco –dijo Sonata mientras se comía el taco

-¿Cómo puede haber un taco aquí? –dijo Holy

-no lo sé –dijo Sonata mientras comía

-¡ENCONTRE UNO, ENCONTRE UNO! –grito Pinkie mientras saltaba con el pedazo de mapa

Evolution: 1

Shield: 1

-buen trabajo Pinkie –dijo Holy muy feliz, a Sonata no le gusto eso y empezó a buscar por todos lados hasta que encontró otro

-¡MIRA HOLY ENCONTRE OTRO! –grito Sonata mientras tenía un pedazo de mapa en la mano

Evolution: 1

Shield: 2

-¡GENIAL! –dijo Holy mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Sonta ganándose un sonrojo en ella, Pinkie solo inflo sus mejillas aguantándose las ganas de gritar

Nick junto con Aria buscaban en los árboles para ver si hay algo

-¿encontraste algo? –dijo Aria mientras buscaba en las ramas

-no… pero esta todo de cabeza –dijo Nick mientras buscaba en los arboles… colgándose al revés

-eres un idiota –dijo Aria

-me lo han dicho tanto que ya perdió el efecto del insulto –dijo Nick, pero en eso la rama donde se estaba colgando Nick se rompió, Nick cayó al suelo muy adolorido

-idiota –dijo Aria

-¡SERE UN IDIOTA… PERO TENGO UN PEDAZO DEL MAPA! –grito Nick mientras tenía el pedazo de mapa en su mano

Evolution: 2

Shield: 2

Bigh mac estaba levantando todo por su un pedazo de mapa

-nop –dijo Bigh mientras levantaba una piedra –nop –dijo Bigh levantando una roca grande –nop –dijo bigh levantando una roca aún más grande –yeup –dijo Bigh tomando el pedazo de papel con una mano y con la otra tenía una roca muy grande

Evolution: 2

Shield: 3

Mientras que Vulcan seguía corriendo en círculos ya que buscaba el pedazo de papel

Todos seguían buscando lo pedazos de mapa, mientras esto pasaba Twilight y Gusmith seguían enjaulados

-¿Cómo es que se demoran tanto? –dijo Twilight

-tal vez Nickolas los escondió muy bien –dijo Gunsmith

-tal vez, pero ojala sepan cómo calcular esto para liberarnos –dijo Twilight

-yo creo que sí, Holy y Luminous son inteligente –dijo Gunsmith

-si, pero nosotros tenemos a Susent y aunque es muy presumida Trixie también es inteligente –dijo Twilight, en eso el chef golpea los barrotes de las celdas

-¡SILENCIO REOS! –grito el chef

-este será un largo día –dijo Gunsmith

Volviendo al bosque

-encontré otra –dijo Yellow

Evolution: 2

Shield: 4

-buen trabajo, solo nos falta dos –dijo Luna

Trixie junto Ventus buscaban por todos lados en busca de partes del mapa

-Trixie no encuentra nada ¿y tú? –dijo Trixie

-nop, debemos apresurarnos, debemos ganar, no quiero salir muy pronto de aquí –dijo Ventus

-la gran poderosa Trixie creo que lo tenía… sip aquí esta –dijo Trixie mostrando el pedazo del mapa

Evolution: 3

Shield: 4

Ya pasando una media hora el equipo Evolution había conseguido juntar las 6 partes del mapa, mientras que Evolution seguía buscando el último que le faltaba, hasta que Holy lo encontró… pegado en la pierna izquierda de Vulcan XDXDXD

Todos unieron las partes del mapa y fueron en el camino que decía el mapa, los equipos Evolution y Shield llegaron donde estaban Gunsmith y Twilight

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? –dijo Twilight

-lo siento Twilight, pero nos costó mucho encontrar el mapa –dijo Susent

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –dijo Luna

-deben saber cuentos caramelos hay en esos frascos y deben colocar la cantidad para liberarnos y continuar –dijeron Gunsmith y Twilight

-que fácil –dijeron Holy, Luminous, Susent y Trixie

-deberían calcular el tamaño del frasco por los centímetros de los dulces –dijo SheikDark

-eso no funcionara, vemos calcular la base por el tamaño y dividirlos por los centímetros de los dulces –dijo Trixie

-creo que es al revés –dijo Holy

-pero entonces… -dijo Susent pero Sonata y Nick se hartaron

-¡AHHHHH YA NO AGUANTO! –Gritaron Sonata y Nick, ellos agarraron los frascos y se comieron los dulces sin dejar nada -¡LISTO 0! –gritaron ambos colocando el resultado, las puertas de las jaulas se abrieron liberando a Gunsmith y a Twilight

-no veo tu esfuerzo por esto –dijo Aria mientras miraba a Nick

-dame media hora y veras mi esfuerzo –dijo Nick, todos los equipos seguían al mapa hasta llegar donde estaba Adagio (ya un poco más despierta) y a Fluttershy al otro extremo de una laguna con varias rejas

-bienvenidos a la última parte del desafío –dije Yo

-¿de qué se trata esto? –dijo Jean Ranyer

-pues se trata las llave que liberan a sus compañeras esta debajo de esta laguna, como ven sus compañeras tiene 4 jaulas o sea necesitan 4 llaves para liberarlas, las que no usen deben dejarlas en unos de los frascos para que no vuelvan a colocarlas, cada equipo debe mandar dos compañeros para buscar una llave, si no es la llave los dos de cada equipo debe volver a la orilla donde su equipo y otros deben ocupar su lugar –dije Yo, en eso todos se preparaban para salir, del equipo Evolution primero mandaría a Celestia y Susent y del equipo Shield mandarían a Luna y a Rarity

-ahora… ¡YA! –grite Yo, al escuchar esto Celestia, Susent, Luna y Rarity se sumergieron al rio, Luna buscaba por todas partes junto con Rarity, pero se habían fijado que habían muchas llaves con el símbolo de su equipo junto con el del equipo contrario, Celestia y Susent veían muchas llaves hasta que decidieron sacar una al azar, Luna y Rarity hicieron lo mismo, ambas parejas salieron a la superficie para llegar al otro extremo del rio donde se encontraba Adagio y Fluttershy, Celestia probo su llave pero lamentablemente no funcionaba, Luna también intento con su llave pero tuvo los mismo resultados, ambas dejaron las llaves en un frasco para no volver a sacarlas, ambas parejas volvieron a saltar al lago

-¡VAMOS MAS RAPIDO! –dijo Sombra, la primera pareja que llego fue Luna con Rarity y esta vez en el grupo de Shield saltaron Holy junto con Gunsmith, luego fue el turno de Evolution y esta vez fue el turno de Spike y Lightningh Ghost, como Holy y Gunsmith saltaron primero ellos ya habían escogido la llave y fueron hacia el otro extremo para liberar a Fluttershy, mientras que los miembros del grupo Shield nadaban para liberar a Fluttershy Spike junto con Lightningh Ghost escogieron su llave y fueron nadando hacia Adagio, Holy y Gunsmith llegaron a Fluttershy y probaron su llave pero tampoco era la llave para liberar la primera jaula de Fluttershy, Holy y Gunsmith saltaron al lago y nadaron hacia el otro extremo, después llegaron Spike junto con Lightningh Ghost, Spike probo con la llave que escogió y esta vez funciono Spike había escogido la primera llave de la jaula

-y el equipo Evolution toma la delantera liberando la primera jaula de Adagio –dije yo con un megáfono

-¡YAHUUU! –grito Applejack celebrando, Spike junto con Lightningh Ghost saltaron y empezaron a nadar hacia el otro extremo, Holy y Gunsmith ya volvieron a su grupo, los siguiente fueron Sonata y Pinkie, ambas saltaron hasta llegar al fondo del lago rápidamente Sonata había elegido unja llave y fue a la superficie y ella junta con Pinkie nadaron hacia Fluttershy, Spike y Lightningh Ghost volvieron a su grupo y los siguiente en saltar fueron Twilight y Rainbow y ambas se sumergieron al lago, Sonata junto Pinkie llegaron hacia Fluttershy y con la llave que escogió Sonata pudieron abrir la primera jaula de Fluttershy

-gracias a Sonata el equipo Shield pudo empatar con Evolution –dije yo

-¡BIEN HECHO SONATA! –dijo Holy causando que Sonata se sonrojara, al ver esto Pinkie empujo a Sonata al lago, mientras tanto Rainbow había escogido una llave y con Twilight nadaron rápidamente hasta Adagio pero lamentablemente la llave que escogió no funcionaba

-rayos –dijo Rainbow lanzándose al lago junto con Twilight, Sonata y Pinkie llegaron a su equipo y lo siguiente en saltar fueron Bigh Mac junto con Vulcan (con algunas modificaciones para que sepa nadar), ambos se sumergieron en busca de una llave, mientras tanto Rainbow Dash había llegado a su equipo pero no pudieron salir ya que tenían que esperar a Twilight, mientras esperaban a Twilight Bigh Mac y Vulcan ya habían escogido su llave y empezaron a nadar hacia Fluttershy

/CONFESIONES/

-esto se demora un poco –dijo el chef mientras leía un libro

/FIN CONFESIONES/

Twilight por fin llego y ahora era Nick junto con Trixie lanzarse al lago, mientras tanto Bigh Mac y Vulcan llegaron hacia Fluttershy y con la llave que eligieron pudieron abrir la segunda parte de la jaula

-y ahora el equipo de Shield tiene la ventaja con la segunda puerta abierta –dije yo, Bigh Mac y Vulcan saltaron de nuevo al lago para poder ir a su grupo, Nick y Trixie llegaron hacia Adagio y con la llave que escogieron abrieron la segunda puerta

-y Evolution alcanzo a Shield –dije yo, Nick junto con Trixie saltaron al algo y empezaron a nadar hacia su equipo, Bigh Mac y Vulcan llegaron a su grupo y esta vez los que saltaron hacia al algo fueron Galaxy y Jean, en uno pocos segundo Trixie y Nick llegaron a la orilla y los que saltaron hacia el lago fueron Wrath y Puppet, Galaxy y Jean escogieron una llave y empezaron a Nadar hacia Fluttershy, Wrath y Puppet eligieron una llave rápidamente y empezaron a Nadar hacia Adagio, Galaxy y Jean salieron del rio y usaron su llave y lograron abrir la tercera puerta, cuando Galaxy y Jean saltaron, Puppet y Wrath fueron hacia la puerta pero lamentablemente la llave no servía

-diablos –dijo Wrath, rápidamente ambas saltaron hacia el lago y nadaron rápidamente para alcanzar al otro equipo

-y ahora el equipo Shield está a solo una puerta para correr hasta la meta –dije yo, ambos equipos llegaron a la orilla y del equipo Shield salió Luna y Yellow y del equipo Evolution salieron Aria y Ventus, ambos equipos se sumergieron y sacaron sus llaves, al llegar al otro extremo del lago Luna y Yellow probaron su llave pero lamentablemente no era, Aria y Ventus probaron con su llave y pudieron abrir la tercera puerta

-con tan una sola puerta para abrir para cada equipo, todo se reduce a una llave, ¿Quién será el que abrirá la última puerta? –dije yo esperando quien abrirá la última puerta

Ambos equipos volvieron a la orilla y del equipo Shield salió Luminous y Kasay y del equipo Evolution salió Celestia y Brodek, ambos equipos eligieron al azar sus llaves, Luminous y Kasay era más rápido que Celestia y Brodek así que llegaron primero al otro extremo probaron con sus llave y se abrió, Fluttershy estaba libre, Luminous por costumbre abrazo a Fluttershy logrando que ella se sonroje

-muy lindo, pero debemos ganar una carrera –dijo Kasay

-lo siento –dijo Luminous y los tres se lanzaron hacia el lago, cuando ellos se lanzaron Celestia y Brodek probaron con su llave y funciono, Adagio estaba libre, los tres se lanzaron hacia el lago, el equipo Evolution corrió primero, luego equipo Evolution corrió para no demorarse aún mas

Mientras en la meta

Yo con el chef estábamos en una silla esperando a los equipos, cuando los veo estaban muy parejos, cuando todos cruzaron

-¡GANAMOS! –gritaron ambos grupos

-eso lo veremos –dije yo mostrando un video en cámara lenta, y se ve claramente que Pinkie que era la última en el equipo de Shield cruzo antes de Spike del equipo Evolution –al ver esto declaro que el equipo Shield es el ganador –dije y todos los del grupo Shield celebraban -pero lo más sorprendente es que Spike no estará solo… también estará Twilight en la ceremonia de eliminación –dije Yo

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos

-lo sé, yo también estaba sorprendido –dije Yo

Ya cerca de la hora de eliminación

Sonata y Pinkie hablaban en privado

-¿crees que no sé qué planeas? –dijo Sonata

-lo mismo digo, Holy me ama a mí –dijo Pinkie

-estas más loca de lo que pensaba, el me ama a mí –dijo Sonata

-eso lo veremos, te estoy vigilando –dijo Pinkie

-lo mismo digo –dijo Sonata y ambas se fueron en diferentes, ninguna se dio cuenta de que Sombra veía esta escena con una sonrisa

Ceremonia de Eliminación

Todos estaban con un malvavisco en su poder excepto Spike y Twilight

-muy bien como saben solo tengo un malvavisco y el público tiene que votar para ver quien se va…, el que no reciba un malvavisco se tendrá que ir por el muelle de la vergüenza –dije Yo

Música dramática

-el último malvavisco que lo salva de la eliminación por ahora es para… -dije yo, mientras que Spike y Twilight estaban abrazados -... para Twilight -dije yo lanzando el malvavisco pero ella seguía abrazando

-noo, no puede ser -dijo Twilight

-lo se, yo tambien estoy impresionado y sabia la respuesta -dije yo, en eso aparece el resto de las mane 7 (yo incluyo a Susent) y fueron abrazar a Spike mientras lloraba -odio estas escena, pero Spike te espera el muelle de la verguenza -dije Yo

-espere, ¿puedo hacer algo antes de que se falla Spike? -dijo Rarity

-claro -dije Yo, en eso Rarity le da un beso en la mejilla a Spike y esto logra que Spike tenga una sonrisa boba y con sus ojos en forma de corazón, al terminar el beso espere que Spike camine por el muelle pero Spike mantenía su posición así que le di un pequeño empujón y Spike termino rebotando por el muelle hasta caer al barco con la misma cara de bobo y con sus ojos en forma de corazón

-se fue Spkie pero por lo menos se fue feliz hehehe -dije yo con una sonrisa

 **Continuara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Survivor Series**

 **Capítulo 5: ¿En quién puedes confiar?**

En el último episodio de Survivor Series nuestro concursantes tuvieron que buscar por todo el bosque en busca de 6 partes del mapa, luego tuvieron que liberar a uno de sus compañeros, Nick y Sonata no aguantaron mucho con la discusiones de cerebritos así que tuvieron que usar una táctica rápida heheeh, al final el equipo Evolution perdió y tuvieron que ver como Spike pasaba por el muelle de la vergüenza, pero a diferencia de los otros Spike se fue feliz por un beso de parte Rarity

-otro se fue, ¿Quién estará listo o lista para irse en el muelle de la vergüenza?, esto lo sabrán ahora hehehe –dije con una sonrisa

Dentro de la cabaña del comedor estaban cada uno con su equipo

-la especialidad de hoy es estofado italiano cubano –dijo el chef

-ósea las sobras de ayer –dijo Galaxy

-correcto ¡¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?! –dijo el chef

-no señor –dijo Galaxy haciendo una pose de militar, el chef se la devolvió el saludo y Galaxy se fue a sentar con su grupo

-no puedo creerlo, necesito ese spa, esa cabaña es un chiste, ayer vi varias… cosas con patas –dijo Adagio con Spray mata insectos

-ya te acostumbraras, solo aguanta hasta que termine o que nos eliminen –dijo Aria

-hablando de otra cosa… miren –dijo Susent apuntando hacia el equipo Shield, Sonata y Pinkie se miraban muy enojadas, ninguna dejaba mirar a la otra, en eso Ventus dejo a su equipo y se fue hacia Fluttershy ambos últimamente estaban conversando mucho… aunque estén en equipos diferente

-¿creen que sea un soplón? –dijo Nick comiendo

-no lo creo, solo quiere conversar con Fluttershy –dijo Vulcan

-más le vale –dijo Nick, en eso él se para y va a tomar más comida pero en eso ve una taza y sin que nadie se dé cuenta lo toma y lo esconde

-te vi –dijo Adagio apareciendo de repente -¿Cómo te puedes robar una taza? –dijo Adagio

-por qué es bonita y no tengo una… digo no tenía una hehehe –dijo Nick mientras reía

-te pueden echar por esto –dijo Adagio

-¿no sabía que yo te importaba? –dijo Nick

-no me importas, pero quiero ganar con todo el equipo completo –dijo Adagio

-solo admítelo yo te gusto –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-qué asco, jamás me gustaras –dijo Adagio

-o por favor te mueres por darme un beso –dijo Nick

-gente como tu es que me tienen de mal humor, eres un asco –digo Adagio mientras se fue de mal humor, en eso Nick camina hacia Holy que vio todo lo sucedido

-ella me ama –dijo Nick

-sin ninguna duda –dijo Holy mientras chocaban los puños, mientras tanto Rainbow y Applejack corrían una carrera en una de sus competencias, mientras que Susent y Twilight leían unos de los libros que traje para ellas

-ohhh valla historia tienen los humanos –dijo Twilight mientras leía unos de los libros

-sí, pero no todas son tan fantástica, un consejo… no leas lo que paso entre 1939 y 1945 –dijo Susent

-si tú lo dices –dijo Twilight leyendo

-¿tú que pedirás si ganas? –dijo Applejack mientras corría

-obviamente la tercera opción pero no sé de qué tema –dijo Rainbow

-yo igual y ya lo tengo en mente –dijo Applejack

-¿Cuál? –dijo Rainbow

-que mis padres sigan vivos –dijo Applejack con melancolía

-que cursi –dijo Sombra apareciendo de repente

-hay que molesto eres –dijo Rainbow saliendo del lugar

-eres un idiota mata momentos –dijo Applejack también saliendo del lugar

 _/confesiones/_

-muy bien hora de entrar en la mente de las nerds –dijo Sombra

 _/fin de las confesiones/_

-yo sé lo que piensan –dijo Sombra

-¿Qué planeas? –dijo Susent mientras no dejaba de leer

-si ustedes ganan aran una historia propia pero ambas quieren lo mismo… una historia romántica con Flash –dijo Sombra ninguna dejo de leer pero lo que dijo era verdad

-pero piensen solo una ganara y la otra al final llorara –dijo Sombra mientras se va del lugar, ambas chicas se quedaron calladas mientras pensaban en lo dicho

-la verdad, es que yo pediría la tercera opción y pedir una historia después de los juegos –dijo Susent

-¿enserio? –dijo Twilight

-sip, pero también es buena oferta lo de Flash –dijo Susent, esto hizo que Twilight le de celo y que haga un puchero, al ver esto Susent se ríe al ver a Twilight celosa

Mientras tanto en el bosque con una música relajante aparezco

-hola soy Nicolas01, ah habido mucha tensión entre los equipos y también dentro de los equipos, mis amigos que leen esto me recomendaron algo… explotar esa desconfianza hehehehe esto será divertido –dije con una sonrisa

En el Muelle de la vergüenza

Todos estaban enfrente mío con sus equipos

-muy bien como veo por las cámaras de toda la isla… incluyendo los baños –dije

-¿Qué cosa? –dijeron todas las mujeres

-eh visto que a una gran desconfianza en todos los equipos –dije mientras veía a Sonata y a Pinkie se miraban de mala gana mientras que Holy estaba en medio llorando cómicamente –y que algunos intentan llegar más allá del compañerismo –dije mientras veía a Nick dando un leve golpe a Adagio pero ella lo empujo fuertemente haciendo que el caiga al lago pero no fue el único ya que Vulcan intentando ligar con cualquiera pero al llegar con Wrath esta le dio un gancho derecho que termino en el lago con Nick –pues hoy los desafíos serán de confianzas, yo daré los equipos, deben hacer 5 desafíos el que obtenga la mayor victoria ganara y los amenazados… serán todos los que fallen, ahora síganme –dije mientras caminaba hacia un acantilado de 25 metros

-¿Qué vamos hacer aquí? –dijo Luna

-pues verán dos miembros de cada equipo participaran en esto, primero por el equipo Shield serán Pinkie y Sonata y por equipo Evolution será Brodek y Nick, aquí tienen su equipo para escalar el acantilado, unos de sus equipos escalara y el otro lo sujetara, si se cae el que está trepando su compañero debe sujetarlo con fuerza para que no se caigan, y recuerden es de confianza este desafio, pero en el recorrido puse algunas cosas, por ejemplo clavos, aceite y bombas sensibles –dije con una sonrisa

-Genial –dijeron Jean, Vulcan y Nick

/CONFESIONES/

-¿es idea mia o ese sujeto trata de matarnos? –dijo Holy

/

-si el quiere matarnos… va por buen camino –dijo Aria

/

-mi jefe… esta algo loco… ahora saben de por qué estoy así –dijo Nick

/

-si sigue así… no conseguirá novia –dijo Luminous

/

-voy a ignorar ese comentario –dije con un nervio rojo en mi frente

/FIN DE LAS CONFESIONES/

-¿disculpa, puedo cambiar de compañera?, no confío en ella –dijo Pinkie

-no tratare de hacerte algo… por ahora, quiero ganar ahora tu escalaras, le tengo miedo a las alturas –dijo Sonata

/CONFESIONES/

-pues claro que estoy mintiendo, pero verán algo que le gustara –dijo Sonata

/Fin de las confesiones/

Ambos representantes de su equipo ponían el equipo para escalar

-¿has hecho esto antes? –dijo Brodek

-claro, cuando has estado en 25 cárceles diferentes y 10 manicomios aprendes algo, cuando escapo de esos lugares con alguien siempre hay que escalar –dijo Nick

-¿no sé si impresionarme o asustarme? –dijo Celestia

-yo creo que asustarse –dijo Twilight, mientras tanto Sonata le ponía el equipo a Pinkie

-listo –dijo Sonata todos veían el equipo que traía Pinkie y todo se veía bien pero por un detalle, había una segunda cuerda por la cintura de Pinkie

-¿Por qué la segunda cuerda? –pregunto Pinkie

-solo por seguridad, no te preocupes –dijo Sonata

-bueno. Ahora recuerda Pinkie… no mires abajo y Sonata ten cuidado con la muñeca… un movimiento mal hecho y dile adiós a tu muñeca –dijo Holy

-bien… ¿están listo? –dije y los cuatros indicaron que si –ahora… empiecen –dije y Brodek y Pinkie subían al acantilado, en un momento Pinkie se había enterrado con un clavo y perdió el equilibrio pero Sonata la sostuvo con fuerza

-Vamos Pinkie –dijo Luna

-tu puedes –dijo Luminous, Pinkie pudo volver a escalar, Brodek estaba escalando con algo de ventaja pero al tocar una de las rocas estaba con aceite y se resbalo, Nick pudo sostenerlo y Pinkie con Brodek estaban parejos ambos estaban por la mitad del acantilado pero en eso hubo una pequeña explosión que hice que Brodek se detuviera pero Pinkie siguió su camino, en eso Sonata sonríe y agarra la segunda cuerda que le puso a Pinkie y lo gala, el jalón hice que la falda de Pinkie se rompa dejando ver sus bragas y la falda termino en la cara de Brodek

-esto no lo ve todo los días –dijo Nick con una cara pervertido

-nop, no se ve esto –dijo Galaxy

-en mi caso si –dijo Holy y todos los veían con una ceja elevada, Pinkie se detiene y trata de cubrirse, Brodek al ver la falda y a Pinkie sin ella se sonrojo y ocasiono que perdiera el equilibrio pero Pinkie pudo agarrar su falda antes de que caiga, Nick trato detenerlo pero en eso la cuerda se enreda en su pie y ambos terminan colgados

-esto apesta –dijo Nick colgado de cabeza

-totalmente –dijo Brodek, Pinkie trataba de cubrirse pero sabía que no podía

-al diablo –dijo Pinkie mientras se ponía la falda en su boca y empezó a escalar hasta llegar a la cima

-y Shield gana el primer desafío –dije}

-¡SI! –Grito Pinkie pero luego se cubre con su falda rota –rayos –dijo Pinkie saliendo de hay muy avergonzada

En el comedor se encontraba Vulcan junto con Jean y Trixie con Aria, en eso aparezco yo al estilo Trixie

-esta forma de aparecerme es muy bueno –dije

-la gran y poderosa Trixie lo puede hacer mejor –dijo Trixie

-claroo –dijo Aria con sarcasmo

-muy bien el siguiente desafío es de cocina… uno debe cocinar y el otro debe comer –dije

-bueno… no soy muy buena cocinando –dijo Trixie

-bien yo lo are –dijo Aria muy molesta

-dejame intentarlo ¿sii? –dijo Jean con ojos de cachorros

/CONFESIONES/

-solo es cocinar, ¿Qué tan dificl puede ser?, además… quiero anotar con ella –dijo Vulcan

/FIN DE LA CONFESIONES/

-Aria y Jean deben cocinar… fugu –dije

-¿Qué es Fugu? –dijo Aria, en eso el chef llega con un estanque con dos peces muy peligrosos

-es pez globo –dije con una sonrisa –el pez globo es el pez más venenoso de todos, tiene suficiente toxinas para matar 300 hombres, si no se corta apropiadamente les paraliza los nervios… y el antídoto se demora más de 3 horas… el que se come un poco de esas toxinas… serán sus peores 3 horas de su vida –dije yo y Trixie con Vulcan empezaron a sudar, el chef con unos guantes tomo los peces globos y los puso en la mesa de cada equipo

-dime que cursaste bilogía –dijo Vulcan, Jean solo asintió y empezó a cortar, Aria igualmente empezó a cortar

30 horas después

Ambos platos estaban listos, eran sushi pero el de Aria era menos verde que el que hizo Jean, Trixie fue la primera en comer, con algo de duda empezó a comer lo que preparo Aria, después de tragarlo sonrió

-Excelente –dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, ahora el turno de Vulcan, Vulcan se comió el pedazo sushi y al tragarlo levanto el pulgar, pero en eso Vulcan le da convulsiones y cae al suelo, Trixie y Aria se preocuparon por Vulcan pero luego chocaron los 5 ya que Vulcan trataba de ligar con ellas

-dijiste… que aprobaste… Biología –dijo Vulcan

-dije que lo había cursado –dijo Jean y Vulcan cayó al suelo convulsionando

-punto para Evolution, el estará bien, denle algunas horas para el antídoto y estará como nuevo… tal vez –dije mientras me iba

-¿alguien lo ayudara? –dijo Jean, en eso chef llega y le da respiración boca a boca

En el lago

Se encontraba una especia de plataforma con trapecios

-muy bien en el siguiente desafío es que uno de ustedes debe estar colgado y el otro debe saltar y el que está colgado debe atraparlo –dije

-pan comido –dijo Adagio

-pero el que salta debe saltar debe estar vendado –dije

-¡¿QUE?! –gritaron todos

-hehehe muy bien por Evolution será Nick y Sombra y por Shield será Yellow y Kasay… casi se me olvida, será mejor que lo atrapen ya que en el lago la llene de medusas –dije

Dentro de unos minutos Yellow estaba colgándose y Kasay estaba con los ojos vendados

-muy bien salta –dijo Yellow

-… mmm no confió mucho en ti, se lo que hacen su grupo con nosotros –dijo Kasay

-oh por favor, estoy aquí en paz, no haremos nada –dijo Yellow –ahora 1…2…3… salta –dijo Yellow y Kasai salto y Yellow logro atrapar a Kasay

Nick estaba colgándose y miraba a sombra

/CONFESIONES/

-Sé que Sombra está detrás de que Sonta y Pinkie estén peleadas y que trato lo mismo con Twilight y Susent y saben porque lo se… porque lo seguí y ahora que reciba lo que se merece… Holy me debes una –dijo Nick mirando al cielo

/Fin de las confesiones/

-muy bien sombra… 1… 2… 3… ahora –dijo Nick, Sombra salto pero Nick no lo agarro apropocito y Sombra cayo al lago con las medusas que no dudaron en electrocutarlo

-punto para Shield y sáquenlo de ahí -dije y todos tenían expresión de dolor, pero Holy sonrió

/CONFESIONES/

-ahhh a veces el universo te da algo de regalo, sé que el esta detrás de Pinkie y Sonata, gracias universo y Nick –dijo Holy levantando los pulgares

/

-¿no sé por qué?, pero me alegre al ver eso –dijo Gunsmith y después de un rato empezó a reír con fuerza y no fue el único todos menos sombra se rieron en el concesionario

/

-hahahahaha, no importa lo que pasa en este día, es lo mejor que eh visto hahaha –dijo Galaxy siguiendo riendo

/

-hahahahahahahah quiero verlo de nuevo, ¿me darán la copia de eso? –dijo Brodek

/

-hahahahaqhahahahaha quiero la copia hahaha –dijo SheikDark mientras seguía riendo

/

-de nada –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

/ FIN DE LA CONFESIONES/

Sombra caminaba junto con una medusa en la cabeza por el bosque hasta llegar a una carpa y ve a Vulcan aún enfermo por el pez globo

-¿Cómo pude confiar en ese hijo de (electrocutado), en ese idiota sin cerebro? –dijo Sombra sumamente enfadado y camino hacia una camilla y se acostó en el

Volviendo con los otros

-El siguiente desafío es una de la clásica, uno debe tener una flecha en la cabeza y otro debe tratar de derribarlo con una manzana –dije

-¿no es al revés? –dijo Gunsmith

-¿estás seguro?, ya que el que debe lanzar la manzana debe tener los ojos vendados, ¿quieres que sea al revés? –dije

-no mejor me callo –dijo Gunsmith

-bien, del equipo Shield serán… -dije pero ene so Pinkie me interrumpe

-yo quiero hacerlo con Sonta –dijo Pinkie obligando a Sonata ponerse la flecha en la cabeza y ella se vendo los ojos

-¿ook? Bueno del equipo Evolution será Lightninghn Ghost y Ventus –dije y ambos se acercaron, Lightninghn se puso la flecha en la cabeza y Ventus se vendo los ojos, Pinkie y Ventus empezaron con el desafío, Ventus se le notaba que intentaba darle a la flecha pero siempre fallaba y algunas manzanas golpearon a Lightninghn, mientras tanto Pinkie lanzaba manzanas y todas ellas golpearon a Sonata, ella seguía enojada por lo que paso y quiso vengarse, pasaron los minutos y Sonata estaba toda golpeado por las manzanas y Ventus lanzo otra manzana y le dio a la flecha

-punto para Evolution –dije y todo el equipo celebro

-¿estás bien sonata? –pregunto Pinkie con una sonrisa

-m…me vengare –dijo Sonata antes de caer desmayada y Pinkie miro la cámara formando con sus dedos una V de Victoria

30 minutos después

-muy bien ya que ambos equipos están empatados y que algunos de sus miembros están en el hospital este desafío lo decidirá todo -dije

-¿Cuál será el desafío? –pregunto Wrath

-pues dos miembros de cada equipo deben subir a esta inclinada colina y cuando yo les indique deben bajar… montados en estos trineos, uno debe ser el conductor y el otro debe ser el guía el primer equipo en llegar ganara –dije

-¿Por qué debe haber un guía? –dijo Twilight

-por qué el conductor debe estar vendado heheh y no puede sacarse la vendas –dije mientras reía

/CONFESIONES/

-bien, estoy convencido de que él quiere matarnos –dijo Adagio

/

-él quiere vernos muertos –dijo Aria

/FIN DE LAS CONFESIONES/

-muy bien del equipo Shield será Fluttershy y Kasay y del equipo Evolution será Wrath y Brodek muy bien vallan arriba –dije y los nombrados fueron arriba de la colina

Arriba de la colina

-tu serás el conductor, no dejare que un macho me guie –dijo Wrath

-si claro… -dijo Brodek mientras una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza

-¿puedo conducir yo?, tendré menos miedo si no veo… claro que si no te molesta –dijo Fluttershy

-emmm claro –dijo Kasay todos estaban listos

-bueno ahora… Partan –dije y ambos equipos se deslizaban por la colina

-Izquierda…derecha –dijo Kasay y Fluttershy le hacía caso, en un momento casi chocan pero gracias a que Brodek movió a Fluttershy pudieron evitar el choque

-Derecha… Izquierda…Izquierda –dijo Wrath y Brodek le hizo caso, ambos quipos estaban tratando de no mirar ya que pensaban que en algún momento chocarían, Sombra estaba ya arto ya que Fluttershy y Kasay estaban delante de Wrath y Brodek así que se le ocurrió un plan

-¡FLUTTERSHY ESTOY GOLPEANDO A TU POLLITO! –grito Sombra

-¡¿QUE?! –grito Fluttershy sacándose la Venda de sus ojos, ya llegando a la meta Fluttershy busco a su pollito y lo encontró sin ningún rasguño

-y el equipo Shield Gana –dije y todo el equipo celebro –si Fluttershy no se hubiera sacado la venda de sus ojos, específicamente dije que no deben sacarse la venda… así que por Default gana el equipo Evolution –dije y casi todo Evolution celebro excepto Nick

/CONFESIONES/

-muy bien, si preguntan por qué no celebro es por qué si perdíamos Sombra estaría amenazado con otros compañeros míos y estaba seguro que se iría…pero ahora no se podrá –dijo Nick

/FIN DE LA CONFESIONES/

Nick estaba caminando devuelta a la cabaña lujosa hasta que Adagio se le acerco

-¿Por qué no celebraste con nosotros? –dijo Adagio

-por qué sombra se libró de esta –dijo Nick

-¿queridas que perdiéramos? –dijo Adagio enfadada

-si y lo aria de nuevo solo para ver que Sombra se valla–dijo Nick

-si haces que perdamos… te are tan desgraciado –dijo Adagio

-pero eso ya lo haces, me siento así ya que mis labios no están unidos con los tuyos –dijo Nick, Adagio rito frustrada y se fue

/CONFESIONES/

-ella me ama –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

/

-no lo amo –dijo Adagio muy molesta

/FIN DE LAS CONFESIONES/

En la fogata de eliminación

Estaban todos los del equipo Shield en la fogata y con unos malvavisco excepto Pinkie, Sonata, Fluttershy, Kasay, Vulcan (con camilla y con oxígeno ya que todavía esta con las toxinas del pez Globo) y Jean

-muy bien ustedes 6 están amenazados y uno se tendrá que ir y no volverá gamas….JAMAS… -bien los últimos malvavisco son para… -dije mientras se hoy una música de suspenso

-Pinkie -dije mientras lanzaba el malvavisco hacia Pinkie y ella le saca la lengua a Sonta -Sonata -dije lanzando el malvavisco a ella y Sonata le devolvio la burla a Pinkie -...el siguiente es para...Fluttershy Vulcan -dije mientras ambos recibían los malvaviscos pero Vulcan no pudo moverse por su condición -solo queda uno...Jean y Kasay ustedes son los ultimos...el que se queda sera... -dije mientras ambos estaban mordiéndose las uñas

-¡DILO DE UNA VEZ! -gritaron el equipo Shield

-no me presionen, el publico les gusta estos finales dramáticos -dije y todos rodaron los ojos

-es para...Jean -dije lanzando el Malvavisco a ella -lo se es impactante...hasta yo lo estoy y sabia la respuesta -dije

-bueno fue divertido mientras duro -dijo Kasay

-lo siento amigo pero...seras extrañado -dije todos los del grupo Shield lo abrazaron y lo acompañaron al muelle de la vergüenza y todos le decían adiós mientras lo veian alejándose del campamento y del premio

-bueno esto podria ponerse mejor -dije ganandose la atención de todos -yo no protagonizare el próximo desafió

-¡¿ENTONCES QUIEN! -gritaron todos pero yo solo di una sonrisa de diablo

-¡YA-HA! -rei y dispare con una metralladora al aire como lo hace Hiruma de Eyeshield21

 **Continuara**

 **espero que les aya gustado y nos veremos pronto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡YA-HA!**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Survivor Series**

 **Capítulo 6: el sargento Chef**

La última vez en Survivor Series, nuestros concursantes tuvieron que pasar algunas pruebas de confianza, hubo algunos que confiaron y otros no tanto, Sonata y Pinkie siguen en guerra y Sombra tuvo un poco de lo que se merece, Nick sigue tratando con Adagio algo más del compañerismo y Vulcan tuvo un pequeño problema por el pez globo, al final el eliminado de esto fue Kasay, pero si lee esto solo le digo que no deje de leer este fic ya que en algún tiempo hare un capítulo especial de los eliminado

-unos más es eliminado, pero faltan mucho más por sufrir, ¿Quién será eliminado?, ¿Quién será la victima?, ¿Cuándo publicare los demás fic que tengo que actualizar?, lean este capítulo para ver si les respondo por lo menos una respuesta –dije yo con una sonrisa

Todos los participantes estaban afuera de sus campamentos mientras que Rarity trataba lavar su cabello pero el agua se había cortado ya que ella y su equipo estaban en el campamento de tercera

-¡QUIERO IRME AHORA! –grito Rarity ya harta de este campamento

-pues quédate última en el siguiente desafío y quédate en la última y apuesto que votaran por ti –dijo Yellow

-buena idea –dijo Rarity con brillos en los ojos e imaginándose en un baño de burbujas, en eso los parlantes se encendieron

-¡MUY BIEN GUSANOS, QUIERO QUE CADA CAMPISTA ESTE EN EL MUELLE DE LA VERGÜENZA A LAS 0900 HORAS! –Grito el chef con autoridad, en eso todos se veían con dudas y se preguntaban qué hora es esa -¡ES DECIR AHORA, AHORA, AHORA! –grito el chef y cada campista salió corriendo

En el muelle

Todo concursante estaba en fila mientras que el chef estaba con ropa de sargento

-atención ¿a eso le llaman una formación?, pies juntos, manos abajo y la mirada enfrente –dijo el chef mientras que con una vara golpea a Nick hasta que ya tiene la formación que él quería

-¿Dónde está Nicolás? –dijo Sonata

-primero diríjanse hacia mi…como amo Chef, regla dos cuando quieran rendirse se dirigirán al campanario que esta al final del muelle, reglas tres nadie duerme, come o descansa hasta que el día termina y ese día no termina hasta que alguien se rinda –dijo el chef asustando todos

-o esto será muy divertido –dijo Aria hablándole a Puppet

-¡¿DIJISTE ALGO SOLADO?! –dijo el chef mientras tenía un megáfono

-emm no –dijo Aria

-¡Y CONTINUARAS ASÍ HASTA QUE YO TE DIGA QUE HABLES, Y AHORA VALLAN AL RIO AHORA, AHORA, AHORA! –grito el Chef haciendo que todos vallan corriendo

/CONFESIONES/

-muy bien, quien sea que le dio a Nickolas la idea de dejar a ese demente a cargo debo decir…que estoy impresionada –dijo Adagio con una sonrisa

/FIN DE LA CONFESION/

Todos estaban en la orilla del rio y en el suelo estaban algunas canoas

-muy bien, el primer desafío es levantar estas canoas el equipo que mantenga su canoa arriba gana el primer desafío, canoas arriba –dijo el chef y todos subieron sus canoas arriba de su cabeza

-pan comido –dijo Holy

-esto no es nada –dijo Gunsmith

3 horas después

-vamos holgazanes solo han pasado tres horas –dijo el chef estando arriba de la canoa de unos de los equipos, todos estaban empezando a cansarse, estando tres horas con la mano hacia arriba y cargando una canoa que no es nada liviana, en la otra canoa estaba yo sentado con una sonrisa

-se perdieron la hora de almuerzo –dije yo con una son risa

-mmm supongo que no tenían hambre –dijo el chef viendo debajo de la canoa, todos los concursante se veían agotados y de repente el estómago de Vulcan empezó a gruñir

-ni lo pienses Vulcan –dijo Big Mac

Ya en la noche

Todos seguían levantando la canoa, el cansancio y el hambre era muy notorio

-y después de esas misión, de los 55 hombres asignados yo fui el único que sobrevivió –dijo el chef contando una de sus historias para entretener a los concursantes

-¿y que paso después? –dijo Celestia tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el dolor

-pues después de eso me retire del ejército –dijo el chef

-ahhh saben que, no puedo más –dijeron Twilight y Fluttershy ya dejando de cargar la canoa y se dirigieron a la campana que está en el muelle

-no lo hagan –dijeron varios de sus equipos pero ellas ya estaban en el muelle y como las fuerzas de sus brazos lo abandonaron tocaron la campana con sus cabezas, en el grupo el peso de las canoas les gano y ambos equipos cayeron al suelo mientras las canoas los aplastaban, en eso el chef se acerca a las chicas

-escúchenme, no tienen que sentirse mal, no hicieron nada malo –dijo el chef, en eso saca un megáfono -¡EXCEPTO QUE HICIERON QUE SUS EQUIPOS PERDIERAN EL DESAFIO! –grito el chef tan fuerte que causo que las chicas cayeran al rio -¡EL RESTO VALLA A LA COCINA Y USTEDES ESTAN LIBRES PERO NOMINADAS PARA LA ELIMINACIÓN! –grito el chef el resto fue corriendo hacia la cocina, mientras que Fluttershy y Twilight fueron a las duchas para poder limpiarse y descansar

Ya en la cocina

-que me dejes en paz –dijo Adagio perdiendo lo poco que le queda ya que Nick lo estaba molestando

-pero te lo digo enserio preciosa, Sombra trama algo, él tiene algo que ver con lo que paso con Sonata y Pinkie –dijo Nick indicando a Pinkie y Sonata peleando como siempre

-en eso tienes razón –dijo Adagio pero en eso Nick le empezó acariciar su mejilla, ocasionando que le dé un buen golpe en la cara y se va de ahí enfurecida, Nick se levanta y se le acerca a Holy, Gunsmith, Comet y Vulcan

-ella me ama –dijo Nick

-si claro –dijeron Holy y Vulcan mientras chocaban sus puños

-eres un idiota –dijeron Gunsmith y Vulcan

-muy bien atención todos daré el siguiente desafío –dijo el chef

-lo siento, pero ya termino el día, alguien se rindió –dijo Nick

-el día termina cuando yo lo diga, al piso y dame 20 –dijo el Chef, Nick empezó hacer lagartijas de mala gana -¿alguien tiene algo más que decir? –dijo el chef

-¿sii puedo ir al baño? –dijo Luna

Escena siguiente

Se Ve a Luna con un trapeador

-no es lo que tenía en mente –dijo Luna muy molesta

Ya pasando 30 minutos

Luna ya había terminado de limpiar los baños de mala gana todos se encontraban en la mesa con unos papeles

-el siguiente desafío es de que escriban un ensayo de 300 palabras de lo mucho que me quieren –dijo el chef

/CONFESIONES/

-ese hombre debe estar muy necesitado –dijo Celestia

/

-debe estar solo para hacer eso –dijo Fluttershy

/

-sii esta solo –dijo Susent

/FIN DE LA CONFESIONES/

-los pillo durmiendo queda fuera, tienen una hora –dijo el chef

Ya pasando la hora

-muy bien, se acabó el tiempo –dijo el chef y tomo todas los papeles –muy bien veremos este… yo quiero al chef porque es muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy… -dijo el chef empezó a revisar las hojas y vio que las hojas de Vulcan, Gunsmith, Nick y Galaxy eran iguales –estas son 6 páginas con la palabra muy en medio –dijo el chef

-son 300 palabras exactas, cuéntelas si quieren –dijo Galaxy y el chef empezó a contarlas, pero en eso se resbala ya que Brodek se había quedado dormido y estaba babeando por todo el suelo

-¡LIMPIATE LA BABA! –Grito el chef y luego ve a Rainbow y a SheikDark dormidos -¡USTEDES TRES QUEDAN FUERA, EL RESTO TENDRA UN DESCANSO DE 1 HORA Y REPORTENCE AFUERA! –grito el chef enfadado

-tiene un poco de saliva en la mejilla –dijo Nick entregándole un pañuelo

-¿quieres hacer 30 lagartijas? –dijo el chef, Nick estaba a punto de responder pero Adagio le dio un golpe tan fuerte que o tira al suelo

-no gracias, el e ira a dormir –dijo Adagio caminando afuera del comedor, Nick se levanta muy adolorido

-ella me ama –dijo Nick tratando de recuperarse

/CONFESIONES/

-idiota –dijo Holy

/

-idiota –dijo Gunsmith

/

-super idiota –dijo Galxy

/

-ultra idiota –dijo Wrath

/FIN DE LA CONFESIONES/

Ya afuera de la cocina vieron que había un circuito de entrenamiento parecido a los del ejército

-su siguiente desafío es superar este circuito en menos de 1 minuto y no hagan trampa, los estaré vigilando como un coyote observando a su presa, ¿está claro? –dijo el Chef

-como cristal –dijo Nick

-si haces que perdamos te hare tan desgraciado –dijo Adagio y Nick estaba a punto de contestar Adagio lo interrumpió –y no digas que ya lo hago por no besarte –dijo Adagio muy molesta, en eso el chef dio el aviso que comenzaran

Los concursantes iban pasando por cada obstáculo, primero era arrastrarse por debajo de unos alambres, lo segundo era trepar un muro, lo tercera era pasar a través de unos neumáticos, lo cuarto era correr con algunos obstáculos, y por ultimo arrastrarse por el lodo para evitar que te corten la cabeza con un hacha

/CONFESIONES/

-muy bien, esto ya… me gusto hahaha –dije yo con una sonrisa

/fin de la confesiones/

Ya han pasado más de 30 minutos y nadie habría logrado el cometido, lo más cercanos fueron Holy, Puppet y Ventus con un tiempo de 1:02, en eso Rarity ya con un traje más adecuado para la ocasión estaba arrastrándose por el lodo pero en eso se quedó atorada y se empezó a hundir

-mujer caída te saludo abajo –dijo Nick con una sonrisa mientras seguía arrastrándose, pero en el camino se encontró con el chef mirándolo muy enfadado

-acabas de conseguir 20 lagartijas más –dijo el chef

-gracias –dijo Nick con una sonrisa y lo beso en la mejilla, en eso el chef ya estaba literalmente rojo de rabia

-viejo lo llevaste al límite –dijo Ventus muy temeroso

-creo que tienes razón –dijo Nick arrepintiéndose de haber provocado al chef

-una noche, en solitario… en la casa del bote –dijo el chef al escuchar eso todos estaban asustados mientras miraban a Nick

-gran cosa, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? –dijo Nick con una sonrisa, luego Nick dentro de la casa del bote ve cosas muy puntiagudas y oxidadas, también ve dente de tiburón colgados en la pared –MMM debí mantener la boca cerrada –dijo Nick

Ya de vuelta con los demás

Todos se encontraban en el comedor ya que es imposible pasar esos circuitos en menos de un minuto el chef decidió que ese desafío estaba desierta, el chef dejo su papel de general por un momento y les preparo una comida que consistía en…. Sinceramente no sé qué tenía ya que no parecía comestible, todos comían de mala gana ya que el chef había dicho que era bueno para su cuerpo y que lo necesitaran para el desafío siguiente, mientras Ventus y Fluttershy aun siendo de diferentes equipos se convirtieron en buenos amigos… según ellos, ya que para los demás se veía otra cosa, de hecho la mayoría ya escuchaban campanas de boda, Pinkie y Sonata seguían con su guerra por Holy pero el ya no podía hacer nada ya que siempre lo mandaban a callar y seguían peleando, Adagio estaba comiendo pero siempre veía la puerta con cierta preocupación, al terminar de comer tomo un plato con comida y una cuchara

-veré como esta –dijo Adagio

-él te gusta –dijo Galaxy

-no me gusta –dijo Adagio muy molesta

-si te gusta –dijo Galaxy

-no solo no me gusta, es grosero, idiota y un pervertido sin remedio…es un Vulcan dos –dijo ADgio

-oye –dijo Vulcan muy ofendido

-veré como esta –dijo Adagio mientras se iba

/CONFESIONES/

-él te gusta –dijo Galaxy con una sonrisa

/FIN DE LAS CONFESIONES/

Adagio camino hasta la casa del bote donde se encontraba Nick, lentamente abrió la puerta

-¿Nick, estas aquí? –dijo Adagio y al ver a dentro ve a Nick silbando sin ninguna preocupación mientras barría el suelo

-lindura –dijo Nick muy feliz por ver a su "novia"

-quisiera que no me llames así –dijo Adagio

-¿viniste por tu beso? –dijo Nick con una sonrisa, en eso Adagio le extendió el palto con comida

-hasta los cerdos deben comer –dijo Adagio

-emmm no gracias, mejor me quedo con la carnada –dijo Nick mientras indicaba una cubeta con gusanos

-si bueno, creo que es mejor que lo que te traje –dijo Adagio mientras se sentaba en una caja

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dijo Nick mientras comía la comida

-por qué te vamos a necesitar para el desafío –dijo Adagio

-¿no será para otra cosa? –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-que no –dijo Adagio un poco molesta

-bueno linda, me ira a buscar comida de verdad, ¿me acompañas? –dijo Nick mientras extendía la mano, temerosa Adagio le tomo la mano y Nick salió corriendo

Dentro de una casa

Se encontraban el chef y yo mientras almorzábamos una cena de 5 estrellas

-¿de verdad piensas hacer eso? –dije mientras comía un pedazo de pavo

-por supuesto, ninguno de los equipos pudo completar las tres pruebas así esta prueba será definitiva, ahora ayúdame encontrar un árbol con ramas resistentes -dijo el chef

-de acuerdo lo are –dije mientras el chef y yo salíamos de la casa, ene so Nick y Adagio que estaban escondidos en un arbusto salieron y entraron a la casa con un saco enorme

-no deberíamos estar aquí –dijo Adagio

-eso dices tú, per ¿Qué dice tu estomago? –dijo Nick y el estómago de Adagio empezó a gruñir ferozmente, sin poder evitarlo Adagio metió todo lo comestible al saco y salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible

Ya en el campamento de cada equipo

Adagio llevo la mitad de lo que tenía el saco al equipo Evolution y Nick le entrego la otra mitad al equipo Shield

-"y solo yo sobreviví", hjahaha ese chef es todo un caso –dijo Aria mientras comía pastel

-no lo sé, pero es imposible que el allá sido así hahaha –dijo Celestia mientras comía unos dulces, en eso Adagio estaba afuera del campamento

-¿y disfrutaste tu primer robo? –dijo Nick apareciendo detrás de ella

-debió admitirlo, fue emocionante pero igual trata de hacer un esfuerzo por ganar –dijo Adagio con una sonrisa

-ahora sabes lo que siento cuando lo hago preciosa –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-si pero no lo volveré a repetir –dijo Adagio

-¡ATENCION A TODOS, DUERMAN HASTA AMÑANA YA QUE NECESITAN DECANSAR, Y CUANDO DESCUBRA AL IDIUOTA QUE ROBO MI POSTRE FAVORITO SU TRASERO ES MIO! –grito el chef muy enfadado

Al día siguiente

Todos se encontraban en medio del bosque

-muy bien el siguiente desafío es que cada equipo tendrá que elegir 5 de su grupo, esos 5 deberán escalar este árbol de cabeza, el miembro del equipo que se mantenga más tiempo colgado gana, y ahora suban los que asignaron –dijo el chef, en el equipo Evolution enviaron Lightninght Ghost, Nick, Appplejack, Puppet y a Ventus, y del equipo Shield fueron Holy Blade, Gunsmith, Luminous, Big Mac y Galaxy

-muy bien… empiecen a colgarse –dijo el chef, todos los concursantes empezaron a colgarse de cabeza –les tengo que decir, sé que alguien robo la comida que yo y Nickolas estuvimos comiendo, esa comida se demora por lo menos un día en digerirse completamente, si no se descansa apropiadamente lo devolverán por su boca –dijo el chef

-ohh diablos –dijo Nick

Ya pasando las horas

Todos aún seguían estando de cabeza mientras estaban a punto de vomitar ya que estando de cabeza por tanto tiempo se te revuelve el estómago, Nick ya no pudo aguantar más así que se tiro de la rama, pero cayo de cara en el suelo

-eso debió doler –dijo Holy

-no debió, eso le dolió –dijo Puppet mientras mantenía su rostro sin emoción

-Nick quedas fuera y nominado para la eliminación –dijo el chef

-rayos –dijo Nick muy cabreado, no paso mucho tiempo que otro concursante se mareara por estar de cabeza y el siguiente fue Luminous y él es el siguiente nominado para la eliminación

-rayos… no debí comer tanto –dijo Luminous

-muy bien solo quedan 4 de Evolution y 4 del equipo Shield –dijo el Chef, pero en eso Big Mac

-vamos ya ríndanse alguien –dijo el chef, Holy no tendría ningún problema si no hubiera comido algo pesado, pero por otro lado Puppet seguía con su misma expresión de siempre… o sea neutral, nadie sabía si estaba mareada o si sentía algo, la mayoría pensaba que solo es un cascaron vacío, sin emociones, no tiene nada adentro

-sigue así –dijo Wrath mientras apoyaba a Puppet, ya en total habían pasado 5 horas y Holy ya no pudo aguantar los mareos así que se soltó y cayo de pie

-no es justo, el cae con una acrobacia que le daría una medalla de oro en una olimpiada y yo me cai en cara –dijo Nick un tanto molesto

-deja de quejarte, da las gracias de que no esté nominado –dijo Holy un poco molesto

/CONFESIONES/

-ya van dos derrotas, tenemos que esforzarnos mucho más –dijo Holy un tanto molesto por haber perdido

/FIN DE LA CONFESION/

En la ceremonia de eliminación

-bueno, estos desafíos lograron ser un dolor en trasero, pero por lo menos tenemos a los nominados que son Fluttershy, Holy, Luminous, Gunsmith, SheikDark, Big Mac y Galaxy, tengo solo 6 malvaviscos, eso significa que uno tendrá que caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza y no volver… ¡JAMAS! –Dije yo mientras la música de suspenso se hizo presente –el siguiente malvavisco es para… -dije mientras tomaba un malvavisco

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y lamento mucho mi demora, pero estaba con pruebas, recuerden que tienen 1 semana para votar y después actualizara el capitulo**

 **Nos leemos luego YA-HA**


End file.
